A Gone Mind
by Corration
Summary: A tragic event has unfolded after an accident with Ryuuji. Wanting to reestablish him into her life, Ami tries to get involved, but a rumor gets out of hand when it spreads throughout the fashion world, which then Ami's manager suggest something that changes her life. However, things get more and more twisted as Ryuuji tries to retrace his steps.
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I?"

A male student in his second year in high school came around from his slumber. The blue-haired student shook his head as he placed his his right palm on his forehead. He then lifted his hand above his delinquent-looking eyes and looked at his tanned palm. His eyes widened when he noticed a small scar that was not there before. Near his thumb was a scar left from a stitch. It was completely healed, but the scar was a wake-up call to check his surroundings. He looked around the room. He soon figured out his position. Lying on a bed, he saw medical equipment, a television on the wall, white walls, a desk near his bed, and a few comfy chairs.

In one of those chairs was a person he knew all so well. Like at the house, she was sleeping during the sunny day. The woman had fair skin and blond, long hair. It was curvy and well groomed. She wore a red blouse with a thin, beige coat over it. She wore tight pants, and one of her astounding features that kept her night job was her model-like beauty. Her name, as he remembered calling her as long as he could remember, was Yasuko, his mother.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I see you are awake."

The male looked towards the door to see a short, black haired nurse with glasses and in a white nurse uniform walked over to him to check the monitor. By just looking at her expression, the student had nothing to fear about. The nurse turned to look at him and smiled.

"Welcome back, Mr. Takasu."

"Ta-ka-su?" wondered the male student.

He then remembered.

"Oh, yes. That's my last name."

The nurse nodded.

"Yes. Can I ask if you remember your first name and the school you got to?"

The male nodded.

"It's Ryuuji. I'm a student at Ohashi High School... Um, why am I here?"

Oh," expressed the nurse with a more serious toned voice. "You were caught in a horrific car crash while on your way home. You seem to be alone at the time, so when the paramedics got to the scene, they stabilized you and called your mother."

Ryuuji looked over at Yasuko and smiled.

"She was able to get a week off, hoping that you would come around soon, but she had to return to work, requesting overtime to make up for the lost time. The time she had off was spent here... To have a mother care about her child so much never ceases to amaze me."

"Hey," said Ryuuji, facing the nurse, "you said that she went to work after a week of me being hospitalized. How long have I've been sleeping?"

"It has been about three weeks. But seeing how you are now, it seems you made a perfect recovery. I will alert the doctor about this. I believe he'll say a few days before you can walk out of here."

The nurse excused herself and left. Ryuuji smiled and looked back at Yasuko. He smiled.

Geez, she's going to work herself out. I'll let her open her eyes when she wants to. There's no point in rushing it. Working overtime to support me... Sometimes, she acts like an adult.

Ryuuji looked out the large window. Today was a clear day as the sun beamed down. It was kind of weird. Unknown to Ryuuji, it was sometime in October, where the forecast did predict some clouds. Yet, it looked like a summer day without the heat. Ryuuji reached for the remote on the desk and turned on the television to see the news. He confirmed it was the second of October. This would mean school had been in session for over two months now, meaning he had to catch up the three weeks he missed. He sighed.

Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to read the books.

The noise of the television woke Yasoku up. She drowsily opened her eyes, but they quickly widened as she saw he son focus on the television. She gasped in relief.

"Ryuu-chan," she breathed.

Ryuuji, hearing the name his mother usually called him, faced her and warmly smiled. Water swelled in her eyes as she smiled back. She quickly got to her feet and approached her son. She placed her hand on top of his right one and wiped the tear running down her cheek as she looked at her son.

"Thank goodness it's not a dream."

"I'm sorry I made you worried."

Yasoku shook her head.

"That doesn't matter. You've returned to me. That's all I care about now. My boy has come back to his super awesome mommy."

Ryuuji smiled, remembering as a child that was how Yasoku would describe herself to him. He noticed Yasoku had moved her hand and was closing in for an embrace. He accepted it and smiled. After a couple minutes of motherly hug, Yasoku stood back up and wiped the tears off her eyes.

"Please don't scare me like that again. I don't want to lose you."

"... So, is it true. Have I been asleep for a couple of weeks?"

"Yeah. When I heard the truck hit you so hard that you might not wake up, the only thing I could think of doing is being by your side and praying... I'm just so glad you're back, Ryuu-chan."

Soon, the sound of the door opening interrupted the family moment. They both turned their heads to see who it was. Well, it was more than one person. Two people strolled in, heated in an argument. The two people arguing were a honey blond girl and a blue-haired girl. The blond girl was a little shorter than your average high school student. Her hair was also curvy in a sense and neared her shins. She had chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. To Ryuuji, she could be best described as doll-like. The girl she was arguing with was a blue-haired girl with violent colored eyes and was at a normal height for a female high school student. Her hair reached the back of her chest. Speaking of her chest, it had way more development than the short, blond girl. Her skin was fair, and she could easily pass as a model.

"Stupidchi, why did you have to come here today?"

"Why can't I? I have every right too. It was just a coincidence we met at the entrance."

"Yeah, but dogs are not allowed. Can't you read the signs?"

""Stop it. I can see him without having your permission."

"Well, I-"

"Um, excuse me."

The masculine voice they knew well caused them to stop. They turned around and saw the man they had seen asleep for three weeks staring at them. Their eyes widened in relief.

"Ryuuji?" wondered the honey blonde girl aloud.

Yasoku, who had met all of Ryuuji's visitors and had grown accustomed to these two, approached them.

"Yes, it's not a dream. My Ryuu-chan has returned to me."

Tears were forming in Yasoku's eyes again. Ryuuji smiled.

"When we get out of here, I'll cook to celebrate. After three weeks, I bet you miss my cooking."

Yasoku smiled.

"Yeah. Eating out is tiring. Nothing beats Ryuu-chan's cooking."

Ryuuji smiled back, only focus on his mother, but soon a voice interrupted him.

"It better be pork," said the blond girl.

The blue-haired girl sighed.

"Geez, Taiga. All you eat is meat..."

She smirked.

"...yet, you still don't have Ami-chan's gorgeous body. Eating meat all the time is probably why too."

"Shut up!" Taiga exclaimed, facing her. "I don't need to hear from someone who just eats sweets and instant food from the convenience store."

Ignoring Taiga, Ami turned her attention to Ryuuji.

"So, are you feeling better?"

At first, Ryuuji did not know she was talking to him, but it soon processed. Uncertainly, he nodded.

"Yeah..."

Ami smiled.

"That's good. Everyone has been worried about it in our class. I mean, it almost has been three weeks. When everyone in class knows about this, they'll be overjoyed."

"Oh," Ryuuji replied in a confused expression.

He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and tilted his head slightly down.

"I'm sorry," he said, lifting his head back up with a sincere face. "Have we met before?"


	2. Chapter 2

A bright light from a pocket flashlight shined straight into Ryuuji's right eye. Then, the light moved to his left eye. The man holding the flashlight then turned it off and put it back in his white coat pocket. He then touched under Ryuuji's chin with his finger and gently directed his head to move left and then right. The man dropped his hand and looked back at the clipboard that had the paper containing the patient's information. He looked back up at Ryuuji.

"Tell me, Takasu," said the thirty-five year old male doctor. "What grade you in?"

"Well, I'm a first year, but I'll be graduating soon, if this accident hadn't held me back."

The shear silence made Ryuuji uncomfortable. He looked around and saw worried and bewildered faces. The brown-haired doctor looked towards Yasoku, seeing the mother's worried face.

"I'm sorry Takasu-san. Your son is suffering from short-term memory loss. It seems your son has forgotten everything from this past summer until now."

Yasoku looked down at the ground. Her face had the word hopeless on it as she clenched her fists. She began to tremble. The doctor, out of pity, rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Ryuuji. The boy just stared at him curiously.

"Um," started the doctor, looking back at Yasoku, "short-term memory loss can be curable."

Yasoku looked back up at the doctor with a glimmer of hope.

"With time."

Ami, Taiga, and Yasoku metaphorically had a large sweat drop running down the back of their head. Taiga closed her eyes, suppressing her anger by the doctor's comment. She only did this out of respect. Plus, it would look bad if a girl broke a bone or two of a doctor's body.

"So, when do you expect Ryuuji to get his memory back?" asked Taiga as her right eyebrow twitched.

"It could be today, tomorrow, next week, or a year."

The slim doctor soon heard the twig of patience being snapped by all three girls.

"What?!" Taiga exclaimed.

"Well, I, erm..."

"Can't you just give him medication or some time of therapy to make it faster?" asked Ami in what was referred to her matured tone.

The doctor shook his head.

"For these type of cases, time is the best medication. It is short-term memory lost, so if I did give him medication, which won't work, it could affect his long-term memory. Time is the best and only option."

Ami and Taiga wanted to yell some more, but they could not come up with comebacks for the doctor. Frustrated, they stayed quiet. The doctor looked over to Yasoku.

"Now, Takasu-kun has to function as who he is now. Let the school know about this."

Yasoku firmly nodded, knowing that everything the prestigious doctor said was true. The school had a right to know. If they were not informed, it may damage Ryuuji's high school life, and Yasoku wanted her son to get a fair education and not get left behind because of a mistake on her end. The doctor smiled and looked back at Ami and Taiga.

"And you two help him out at school. Make him try to remember about what happened his second year so far."

He then focused his attention to Taiga.

"And as his sister, try your best."

"S-Sis-Sister," stuttered Taiga dumb-folded. "I'm his neighbor, you..."

"Really? Takasu-san mentioned you were part of their family."

Taiga tilted her head down in embarrassment and blushed. She fidgeted her fingers, hoping to overcome the blush. The doctor smiled.

"Sorry. I see he's special to you."

Taiga tilted her head back up to the doctor with a reddened face.

"I-I'm n-n-not his-s-s g-gir-gir-girlfriend."

"Of course not. A sister can't be a girlfriend."

The blush was soon replaced by a snap of irritation. The doctor smiled and faced Ami.

"Don't tell me your the girlfriend."

"Don't assume," an irritated Ami replied. "And don't say I'm his cousin just because my hair is blue."

The doctor shot a glance back at the clueless Ryuuji, who was talking to Yasoku and then faced Ami.

"I'll just say a friend who happens to be a girl."

He then acknowledged the both of them.

"So, you help Takasu-kun make him remember by showing him his things or places that he has only seen his second year as a student. It might trigger his memory back sooner. Now, if you excuse me, I need to do some paperwork for the boy."

The doctor placed the clipboard back on the rack on the bed and walked out of the room. Taiga pouted.

"Doesn't matter if he's a doctor. That guy pissed me off."

"Only if you didn't spend everyday at their house...it wouldn't seem that way," said Ami.

"Hey! It's Ryuuji responsible to feed me."

"Um, excuse. I have to feed you?"

Ami and Taiga looked back at Ryuuji, who gave them a blank stare.

"And you come over for dinner everyday?"

"Geez," said Taiga. "You're making it sound like I depend on you to feed me."

"I thought you did," smiled Ami.

Taiga flushed and turned towards Ami.

"Cut it out, Stupidchi! Besides, it's not every single day."

"Um..." began Ryuuji. "You're not my cousin or anything like that, so are you...my girlfriend?"

Taiga continued to blush as it got redder and redder. Ami smiled and faced Ryuuji.

"We're just friends of yours. That's all. Taiga just comes over because she can't cook, clean, or do anything whatsoever."

"If you have a death wish, you better shut it," said a darkened Taiga, clenching her fist and showing it to Ami. "Besides, you're no Miss Housewife if you go to the convenient store for instant meals and sweets."

Ami felt a small jolt of pain through Taiga's words.

"So then, who are you? Both of you. You seem to know me."

"Oh. My name is Kawashima Ami."

"Kawashima Ami? That's sounds familiar."

A glimmer of hope shimmered in the eyes of the three girls.

"Oh. That's right. I saw your name on the cover one of Yasoku's magazines. What are you doing here? Are you just visiting hospital rooms to gain publicity or something like? Make-a-Wish?"

The last sentence he said was pronounced in English. The light of hope was quickly extinguished.

"That's mean, Takasu," pouted Ami. "I transferred to your school to rest from modeling for a bit."

"Oh," said Ryuuji, nervously rubbing the chin of his chin with his finger. "Sorry... So, then who are you?"

"Stupid Ryuuji. You should know my name."

"Sorry, I don't. Besides, why do you call me by my first name? Were you lying to the doctor about being...um...you know..."

Taiga huffed and formed a faint blush..

"As if. Listen, I'm Aisaka Taiga. Besides, you called me by my first name first, so that's why I call you Ryuuji."

"Wait," said Ryuuji as his cheeks slightly reddened. "I did that? I haven't met you before, and it has been a few months now, so...I guess you had a pretty good friendship to start off."

Taiga slightly shook her head.

"You're an idiot, Ryuuji. I knocked you out the first day."

She said this in hopes of getting his memory back. Ryuuji rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really? Wow. Um, I bet it hurt when you did...if I could remember."

Taiga's expression softened as she saw that her friend did not even remember meeting her and being her friend. He probably forgot the promise he made when he first called her by her first name. The Ryuuji she knew was still trapped inside, and she would do anything to get her friend out.

"So, I'm really friends with you two?"

Ami nodded.

"Yeah. Good friends. We're even in the same class, all four of us."

"Four? Who are you talking about?"

"It's me, Stupidchi, Minori, and Ki-Ki-Ki-"

"Kitamura," finished Ami, sighing.

Ryuuji blushed.

"Kisheda is in my class?"

Annoyed, Ami nodded.

"Yes, she is. You seem to remember her, but not us."

Ryuuji rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry. She and Kitamura were in the same class as I was first year. It's kind of breathtaking they're both in my class."

"Whatever," Taiga shrugged, also irritated that Ryuuji remembered her best friend and her crush more than her.

Taiga popped her finger joints by slowing clenching her hand.

"Anyways, you're going to repeat the year if you don't shape up."

Ryuuji looked at her dumb-folded. He looked back at Ami, who showed signs of irritation but was calmer than Taiga.

"Finals for this semester are close. If you don't catch up now, there's a big chance you'll be held back."

Ryuuji just blankly stared at her, and when the information did process through, his jaw dropped.

"Wh-Wh-WHAT?!"

Ami nodded.

"But if I'm in second year and it's already October, I'm going to flunk."

Ami smiled and wicked.

"Don't worry, Takasu. I got a plan to help you."

Yasoku, overhearing the unavoidable conversation between the two, smiled.

"Thanks, Kawashima," smiled Yasoku. "Because of what has happened, the doctor might keep him here for a few more days, so it will be great for him to catch up."

Ryuuji sighed.

"All crammed in two months? Geez."

"Hey! Don't ignore me."

Ami, Ryuuji, and Yasoku focused their attention on Taiga, who was standing next the Ami and near the door. Taiga crossed her arms and smugly smirked.

"Listen, Stupidchi can't do it on her own. She's a B student at best."

Ami's spine tingled as Taiga's words jabbed her head.

"Listen, I will help you out on your studies too if you promise to do one thing."

Ryuuji half-closed his eyes.

"And what would that be?"

Just then, Taiga's stomach growled. Her prideful expression turned into an embarrassed one. She covered her stomach with her arms and tilted her head slightly down. Ryuuji took a guess.

"Food, right?"

Taiga nodded like an embarrassed kid asking for a favor.

"Pork with some soybeans."


	3. Chapter 3

A pile of notebooks and reference books dropped on Ryuuji's lap as he sat up on his bed. He looked down at the pile, amazed by what he had missed within these six months. He sighed and looked up at Ami. She smiled at him and tilted the fake glasses she wore.

"Guess I'm going to be teaching you," smiled Ami as she winked at him.

Unsure how to react, he just nodded. After their first meeting, from what he could remember, Ryuuji and Yasoku talked about Ami and Taiga on a few occasions. Yasoku mentioned Taiga would come to dinner and breakfast most of the time. She also said that she was truthful and did not hide anything from everyone. She just showed her true colors as a sweet girl. Unlike with Taiga, Yasoku did not know much about Ami. She told Ryuuji that she was a model for dresses and outfits. She had not done any works in a bikini. She had invited him to her beach house during the summer and had not come by the house yet, to Yasoku's knowledge. Unlike Taiga, Ami was a girl who seemed like she did not meddle in his life...until now. Ryuuji looked around.

"Hey, where's...T-Tai-ga?"

"Oh, she said she was going to eat something since she was hungry."

"But didn't she eat lunch."

"Yeah, but she was late to the lunch line and only got some noodles with 'imitation' meat. She'll be with us later, but that's not important."

Ami sat down on Ryuuji's bedside, which startled him. She took off her glasses sexily and put them back into her purse. She faced Ryuuji and placed a finger on the notebooks.

"What is important is this now. Takasu-kun, finals are in December, but you have to catch up, along with learning the new material."

She moved her finger out of the way and reached towards the nightstand on the side of the bed to place her purse on. She looked back at Ryuuji and smiled.

"What's your easiest subject, Takasu-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Your easiest subject. That way, you don't burn out yourself soon and jog your mind."

Ryuuji's eyes widened by the clever suggestion, and he smiled.

"I guess writing."

"Alright, we'll start there. How about your hardest?"

"English."

Ami smiled.

"Well, you are lucky that you have Ami-chan. During my photo sessions, I had to learn English to talk to the studio workers in America. I'm not fluent to where I can hold a serious conversation, but..."

"Then I'll be relying on you to teach me."

Ami was shock for a moment on his comment, but she soon closed her eyes and smiled.

"Right, right."

She opened her eyes.

"I think we should began. I got an hour before visiting hours are over."

Ryuuji nodded and opened a blank notebook, a notebook with notes from the writing class, and a writing reference book. He copied the notes into the blank notebooks as Ami got off from the bed and got a cup of water. She returned to Ryuuji's bed, while still taking sips of the cup. She saw that Ryuuji would write and glance up at the notebook he was coping from. The notebook was hers. Though she did doodle in it as she took notes, nothing important slipped pass her. She remained standing up, waiting for Ryuuji to ask her about something.

Geez, Takasu-kun. You weren't lying when you said writing was your easiest subject. No questions for me, right? Here, you have me, the model everyone idolizes, but you still act like...the same as before. Hm... Probably you're just that type of guy... Even though I get a feeling you like someone else, that doesn't change my interest in you.

"Hey, Kawashima."

Ami snapped from her thoughts and focused on Ryuuji.

"What's the difference between this name and this name. I know the passage is about three Englishmen getting shipwrecked on an island with a local, but the names seem similar."

Kawashima smiled and looked at the passage. She remembered this from June. There were clues in the passage to help you figure out which person was which person. After all, it was the point of the assignment given after these notes. She sat back down on the bed and hovered her head over Ryuuji's reference guide, close to his head.

"Hey, Kawashima, aren't you-"

"I'm trying to remember," said Ami, still focused on the reference guide.

She read the passage again and smiled.

"Oh, when they speak, the man talks as if he was writing it down in katakata. The story is written in kanji, so the names are the same, just written differently."

"So I'm guessing, I have to link up the two writings together. Man, this is tedious. Um... Thanks, Kawashima."

"Yeah," said Ami, moving her head from the reference book and away from Ryuuji.

Ami sat straight up and turned her head away from Ryuuji. She grinned.

The silence returned as Ryuuji got closer and closer finishing three writing sections in twenty minutes. Much to Ami's disappointment, Ryuuji had no more questions for her. The eagerness and joy from helping turned into boredom. Eager to start a conversation, she faced him.

"Say, Takasu-kun. Has your mother been around?"

"Only in the mid-mornings," said Ryuuji. "She's back at work again."

"Oh. Does she only work at night?"

"Yeah. She's a server at a bar."

"But don't you worry about her?"

Ryuuji stopped taking notes and faced Ami.

"What do you mean?"

"She works at night at a bar. Doesn't that worry you?"

"It has always been like this. Yasoku-san never never got a higher education, so she can't work in a professional setting like an office or something. Plus, she enjoys it."

"And why do you call her by her name? Isn't the not respectful?"

"She prefers her fist name. She doesn't like to be called mom, since she says it would ruin the relationship we have."

Ami moved her face back in shock. Her right eyebrow twitched in nervousness."

"What kind of relationship?"

"You know...more like brother and sister more than mother and child."

A sigh of relief filled Ami, settling her down.

"So that what you mean. Well, if it's just you two, how about your dad?"

Ami had just stepped on a landmine as she saw Ryuuji's eyes narrow at her.

"My dad was just a loser and a delinquent. Because of him, most people are scared of me due to me having his face. He left me and Yasoku-san when I was young. I don't know how he died or when, but it doesn't matter now. I just need to focus and do the best I can."

Ami, shaken up by Ryuuji's grudge against his dead father, decided to drop it. She noticed that he had returned back to writing some notes down and looked towards the wall, showing Ryuuji a side of her face.

"When I met you, Ryuuji. I didn't think of you that way."

Ryuuji stopped writing and looked up at her.

"I didn't think you were a troublemaker. To be honest, I was just acting like I normally do."

"Normally do? Well, you're a model, right? To be honest, that's not normal."

Ami faced Ryuuji and pouted.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, when I see models striking those poses in magazines and billboards...I don't know...it seems not normal. To strike those weird poses sometimes seem unnatural and fake."

Ami's eyes widened in surprise.

"Listen, I'm not saying you're fake, but it seems not normal for a model to come to our school."

"Not normal? I can choose any school I want."

"Then why ours?"

Ami stiffened and just stared into Ryuuji's eyes. Sensing his determination for an answer, she sighed.

"Well, there was something going on at the time. That's all. Under those circumstances, I moved to the school."

Ryuuji sighed.

"I guess you're embarrassed by it or something, but you're saying you're my friend. I don't know when or how we met, but for a model to come speak to me and help me out, I know meeting and understanding each other must have been something big. Otherwise, why would you be here?"

Ami gasped silently as a faint blush covered her cheeks. She shyly formed a smile.

"So you can even read me when you don't know much about me."

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Oh, no... Just listen to me talk. I'm a bad tutor. I'll let you finish up... Um... Do they have a vending machine on this floor?"

"Yeah. Near the waiting room. It's in a tucked, small hallway."

"Alright," she said, getting off the bed. "Thanks."

Ryuuji watched her as she left the room. He soon focused his efforts on studying, but found his mind preoccupied with a couple of thoughts at the moment.

That Kawashima. What happened that made her my friend? Most strangers just stay away from me, terrified by my face. It's not like I'm ugly, I think. It's just that I look like a troublemaker to others. Mm... Maybe, she's into bad boys. That's probably why she talked to me... Man, she is smart, and she is helping me, even if I only did ask her one question. Maybe, I should do something out of appreciate when I get out.

* * *

><p>A juice can fell down the slot of the vending machine. Ami grabbed the can and leaned back against the wall. She popped the tab and took sips of the drink, thinking about Ryuuji. She sighed.<p>

He doesn't remember anything about me. I mean, at least when we met or something... Oh, well. I don't blame him. After all, he's still recovering... Maybe if I spend more time with him, he'll remember. It's like what they say: repetition is engraved in the mind. I might be able to open past memories. Then, if that's the case, I just have to keep trying.

Ami looked slightly down.

Still, he could at least show he's interested in me.

A flash of light brought Ami back to the world. She looked up and saw a middle school boy looking at his phone with a smile. Ami narrowed her eyes at the blond haired boy. The boy had fair skin and blue eyes. His hair that was short and spiky, basically a skater's mop style with gel. He was slightly shorter than Ami and wore tennis shoes and the hospital gown. His outfit was the only thing keeping Ami from hitting the boy.

"Ah, you're Kawashima Ami," blushed the boy.

Irritated, Ami nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I am. It's my time off, and I don't feel like people should take photos of me without my permission. It's kind of rude, don't you think?"

"But you're that model in clothing magazines. It's kind of weird to find you here."

"O-oh, really? Can't I just walk here?"

"Are you visiting someone?" the boy asked, secretly raising his phone again.

"Well, I... Hey! I said no pictures!"

Ami heard the click of his phone and was momentarily blinded by another flash. She clenched her right fist and narrowed her eyes.

"I said stop it. If you do that again, I'll break your phone."

"Hey. I can take photos if I want to. There's no rule about that."

Ami tightened her fists even more, but she decided to approach the problem the pacifist way. Her name would get ruined if she punched a boy. Not like she cared, but it would make her manager yell at her to apologize and might ruin her career as a model and future actress. She sighed and started to walk back to the room. She passed the boy, who flinched when she walked by, and hurriedly walked back to the room. The boy, curious on where she was going, calmly followed her from a distance. He then saw her disappear behind a door and approached it. Nervously, he inched the door open to see inside the room. It was the same as his hospital room except for the two people there. He looked towards the bed to see Ami sitting on it with a blue haired man resting on it. She was relatively close to him. The boy gulped and raised his camera. When the side of Ami's face and the face of the man were recognizable through the camera of his cell phone, he took the picture with the flash off. He silently closed the door and smiled as he made his way back to his room.

Boy, Big Brother is going to be so jealous when he comes to visit me. I met the girl he wanted to talk to ever since she went to his high school... But that guy on the bed. Could it be her boyfriend?


	4. Chapter 4

Hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks. Ryuuji's recovery had been slow and kind of irritating, but it would all be over soon. Today was his last day. He had turned back to his active self. He had forgotten how fast of a writer he was, or that he was an average athlete. In the course of two weeks, Ryuuji turned from temporarily handicapped to fully functional, minus his mind.

Ryuuji would spend most of his time studying. Ami, Taiga, Kitamura, and Minori had been generous to lend him some reference books and notes during the weekends. His weekends were just copying pages of notes while he would spend time on assignments during the week. In those two weeks, since physical rehabilitation classes were three hours a day, he was able to catch up from the beginning of the year to the beginning of September. Though some of the knowledge from the notes he did not understand, what he accomplished in a tight span was extraordinary.

During his time there, the person who helped him out on schoolwork the most was Ami. Sure, she worked during the weekends during visiting hours, but she was there every weekday. Taiga was there every weekend and some weekdays, because if she was hungry after school, she would eat out, get stuffed, and forget to visit him. Then the following day, she would come in with an half-ass apology while Ami would crack a small joke. Ryuuji got used to their company separately. However, them being in the same room could change the atmosphere from calmness to fire in a second. Needless to say, by the time Ryuuji could walk, he could stop their fights or leave the room.

Today, on his last day, Taiga and Ami had come by to help him with any questions he had. Ryuuji had pulled up a chair to the nightstand and used it as a desk. Ami sat near him on a chair while Taiga laid on the bed, relaxing and having open ears. Ryuuji continued to scribble down answers for the math assignment as Ami tried to explain what was going to be next.

"So, did you copy the section on how to solve for x with trigonometrical expressions in them, like sine of two x plus three equals fifteen?"

Ryuuji nodded as he continued to write. Ami was slightly disappointed and kind of proud of him that he did not stop working on his homework to say that he did.

"Oi, Stupidchi," called a lazy Taiga. "Did you work it out?"

Ami nervously smiled.

"I think so."

Taiga sat up on the bed and narrowed her eyes at Ami.

"You think so? Wasn't that phone call from your manager?"

"Manager?" Ryuuji wondered.

He stopped writing and faced Ami.

"Kawashima, your manager called you?"

Ami shot a death glare at the silently smirking Taiga and then sighed.

"It was on our way over here. She wanted to talk to me about something, but I don't really care. Besides, she's not supposed to call me during the middle of the week."

"Mm? But, doesn't that make it more important?"

Ami blushed in embarrassment and turned away from Ryuuji.

"Geez, you're not my boyfriend."

"He might as well be."

The three turned towards the door to see a panting women in a formal blue blouse and light tan pants standing near the door. Her hair was reddish-brown and curvy, and it reached the back of her shoulders. She wore semi-circled glasses with a red frame around them. Her skin was slightly darker than Ami's skin, and her red fingers had just been painted yesterday. Her right hand gripped onto a magazine tightly, wrinkling it. Her brown eyes only focused on Ami.

"That was rude, Kawashima. I know that I'm supposed to not call you, but this is on an important matter."

She looked around the room, calming down a bit.

"So this is the hospital you told me about."

She looked to her left to see Taiga and Ryuuji facing her.

"Oh, hey. I'm Fukumi Rin, Kawashima's manager."

Taiga smiled.

"Oh, so you're her manager. Kawashima must have ignored something important if you had to come here."

Ami blushed as she gritted her teeth.

"T-T-Taiga!"

"I'm Aisaki Taiga," smiled Taiga.

Taiga faced Ami and smirked.

"Looks like your time with Ryuuji is up."

And then I make the memory of my friend come back while you're gone.

"Hey, don't be mean," said Ryuuji and faced Rin.

He bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you, Fukumi-san. My name is Takasu Ryuuji."

"Takasu Ryuuji," repeated Rin. "They even got the name right."

"Huh?"

Rin faced Ami and handed her the rolled magazine.

"Here. This is what I want to talk to you about."

Ami took the magazine and unrolled it. The magazine was one of those gossip magazines. They were the lowest of the low, spying on the private lives of celebrities. Yet, they had made billions. On the cover page of the magazine was a orange, long haired girl with a Sword Art Online Asuna costume on. It was Ami's rival: Kumiko Izumi. Ami met this princess once, and she seemed like the matured type. However, this photo of Kumiko in a manga convention buying books told Ami she was an inside geek.

"So what? Izumi is an inside geek. I could tell that girl was a tad bit off, but I didn't know she was a closet geek."

Rin shook her head.

"Turn to page eleven."

Lazily, Ami flipped to the page and looked at it. Her eyes widened as she silently trembled. Out of panic and embarrassment, she closed the magazine and set it on her lap. Taiga and Ryuuji were astounded by her reaction. Ami stood still, not speaking up or making eye contact. Taiga half-closed her eyes and quickly snatched the magazine before Ami had anytime to react. She stumbled out of the chair to retrieve the magazine, but by the time she did, Taiga had turned to the page in question and shock was written on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Ryuuji, now curious, focused his attention at Taiga. Taiga's cheeks reddened as she panted out of shock.

"You and Ryuuji-"

"Give me that!" Ami exclaimed, snatching the magazine from her.

She gritted her teeth and tried to tear the magazine in half.

"I swear I'll find whoever did this, and make them pay for saying something so...so embarrassing."

A confused Ryuuji turned from Ami to Taiga.

"Me and Kawashima? What did it say?"

Why would I be in a magazine? I'm just an average person. It's not like I'm a model or star like Kawashima. Taiga made it sound like I and Kawashima were part of an article. Why though? What did that magazine say?

"It seems that you and Kawashima are a couple in the modeling world," Rin bluntly said.

Ryuuji's mouth trembled at her words as a small blush formed.

"W-W-W-WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!"

Ryuuji shot a glance at Kawashima. She was just looking down, too embarrassed to face anyone. Still, she was able to move her lips.

"You're going to fix this, right?" said a settled Ami. "I mean, it's a lie what they wrote there. Takasu-kun and I haven't been dating. I've just been seeing him to help him because he's my friend."

Rin put a finger to her lips and pondered. She genuinely smiled and clapped her hands together.

"No."

"Huh!" the three high school students chorused.

Rin's smile died down, and she sighed.

"Kawashima, I've been meaning to talk to you. For the last three months, your model status has declined. Currently, you are in the top forty percentile. That's why we have only done local photo sessions."

"B-B-But that's okay, right?"

"Kawashima, you once told me you got into modeling because you want to follow your mother's footsteps and become an actor. Well, if we do locally, then you can't reach that goal."

Ami trembled at her manager's words.

"I say this is a blessing in disguise," Rin winked.

"How can that be?!" exclaimed a panicked Ami. "We are in that kind of shameful magazine! Those are lies they're telling my fans!"

"Yeah, but...when Izumi's secret was out, sales for her next month's photo shots went up. She went from the top thirty-five percentile to the top twenty-five. Listen, all you have to do is keep what they say up until your popularity increases."

"But how do you know if it will work?"

Rin took a second to think.

"I have no idea."

She received three blank stares.

"But, it won't hurt to try. Plus, dating a commoner will make you more desirable."

"That kind of hurts if you think about it," commented Ryuuji quietly.

"B-Bu-Bu-t," Ami stuttered

Soon, a cell phone rung. Rin reached into her pocket and answered it.

"Hello. Yes, this is Kawashima-san's manager Fukumi Rin... An interview this Friday at three-thirty? Yes, she can do that. Hm? Her boyfriend?"

She faced Ryuuji with a dull faced and then smiled.

"Yeah. He'll be there."

Ryuuji soon felt the weight of her words as he stared blankly, not sure how to react.

"Alright, then. Bye."

Rin hung up the phone and smiled.

"See, Kawashima. That's going to be your third time on television. Plus, it has been awhile."

"Hey, Fukumi. What do you mean that Takasu-kun will be there."

"Mm? Oh, it's only natural, since you two are now dating."

Ami tightened her fists, but soon, she found herself imagining a date with Ryuuji. She turned red as her fists dissolved. Rin nodded.

"Listen, I'm just suggesting this to you that this will help you. You don't have to actual date in your private lives. Just make it a show...unless you two really like each other."

Ryuuji and Ami both grew faces of shock. Rin winked.

"Alright, Kawashima. Don't forget, we have that photo session on Sunday."

Rin turned around and started to walk out the room. Before she exited, she looked back and smiled.

"Oh, and Takasu, you are to come as well on Sunday."

Rin left the room, leaving a unknown fragment in the room. The three friends looked at each other, speechless on what had happened. Ryuuji was the first one to snap back into his senses and checked the time.

"Oh, visiting hours are almost over."

"GR-R-Right," said Taiga with a dismayed face. "Kawashima, let's go."

Ryuuji looked back at Ami, who had covered her face with her hands. She silently stood up from her seat and turned away from Ryuuji. She dropped her hands.

"I-I guess I'll see you at s-sc-chool."

With that, Ami and Taiga walked out of the room, leaving Ryuuji alone with his thoughts. He sighed and went back doing his work. Though he had a pencil in hand, he found no new written numbers or letters on the paper. His mind was only thinking one thing.

So, I'm her fake boyfriend now.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuuji was in the kitchen, watching the hamburger steak grizzle. After being relieved from the hospital that morning, he used the day to prepare for school and get his mind set in the rhythm of things. It was the same routine as a freshman: wake up, go to school, learn and study, go to the supermarket if needed, go home, make dinner, eat with his mom, study some more and do homework, and go to bed. Sure, like any normal high school guy, he would spice it up when he had time of from school and studying. However, now his schedule was going to include 'spend time with Kawashima'.

On Tuesday, the decision had been made that he was to pretend to be Kawashima Ami's boyfriend. After that photo of Ami visiting him was published, a fake claim of the man in the photo was Ami's boyfriend. Ryuuji did not know how the photo came to be, but he suspected either a staff member or a patient took a picture. He probably got the story formulated by how many times he might have saw Ami visit him. Any person would label this guy as a stalker. Yet, he probably did not care. He was probably paid a large slump for that picture. It did not really matter anyway. What made Ryuuji a tad more irritated was the fact Ami's manager was going on with it, even scheduling an interview this Friday. For the first time, Ryuuji would be on television.

Why do people make a big thing about something that was probably a lie? No. Why do people make a big deal when something is a lie? Ryuuji was hoping he would return to school, people pamper him for two days with questions about feeling alright and what had happened, and going back to his normal lifestyle. However, Ami's manager had tied the red string of fate to Ami and was not going to give the scissors to them.

"Ryuu-chan."

Ryuuji looked back from the kitchen to see his mother in the living room, one of the biggest spaces in their small, modern Japanese apartment. The place was closely packed, There was not much of a hallway, expect leading into the bathroom. The bathroom door was six feet away from the small kitchen, which had all of the kitchen accessories stacked against the wall with a small window. The kitchen was the first room, or hallway, a person would see when they first entered the apartment. Directly behind the kitchen was the living room with green flooring and a large, sliding-window door that lead out to a small, wooden patio. The patio was supported by wooden two-by-fours since it was on the second floor and needed to be aligned with their apartment. The living room had a small table, a retro television, and a bird cage with a parrot hanging from the ceiling. The living room lead to two other rooms, both at opposite ends of each other. They were bedrooms. One was the simple, messy Yasuko's room, and the other was the organized, tidy Ryuuji's room. All in all, they felt comfortable in their home.

"Ryuu, are you dating someone?"

Ryuuji stiffened at her words.

"N... Why ask that?"

"Well, my coworkers have seen you in a magazine that you are dating someone famous. You know, the girl that always visit you. Kawashima, I think."

"Oh...um..."

Ryuuji turned back, focusing on the hamburger steaks.

"Those are just rumors."

"But my friend showed me the magazine you were in. Also, I heard on the T.V. That they'll be an interview with her and her boyfriend. Plus, the photo they have has a clear shot of you."

"Oh, really?"

Yasuko sighed.

"Ryuuji, you can't hide it from me. I've seen that photo, and I know how my Ryuu-chan looks."

Ryuuji sighed and started to serve the steaks onto plates.

"Listen, I-"

He was soon interrupted by the opening of the front door. He turned to see who had rudely barged in. An irritated Taiga with crossed arms sent him a death glare as a flustered Ami stood behind Taiga.

"Hey, Taiga. Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Shut it, Mongrel. Listen, a stupid chihuahua followed me home. It wants to talk to you."

Taiga took of her shoes and walked to the living room, passing Ryuuji. Yasuko's voice was heard.

"Hi, Taiga. How was school?"

Ryuuji found that his mind had muted the sound coming from the living room. He just watched Ami as she twirled her hair with her finger and bashfully avoided eye contact. The silence between the two grew tension inside Ryuuji. He decided to speak casually first.

"So, Kawashima, how did it go at school?"

"I-It was fine," she half muttered.

"How about...you know."

Ami summoned the courage to face Ryuuji, trying to keep her adult persona, but as the seconds went by, she found herself blushing like a nervous child. Ryuuji sighed.

"Listen, just let it out already."

"Well...um... To be honest, this is more nerve-wracking than I thought. Um..."

"Would it be better if you breathe in and out deeply?"

Ami dully looked at him.

"Geez. Treating me like a child."

When you act like that, thought Ryuuji, it kind of seems that way.

Ami took in a deep breath, held it for three seconds, and exhaled. She surprisedly found herself being calmer. She focused her attention to Ryuuji and crossed her arms. She nodded.

"Right. Um...well...about the thing. How are we going to do it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Isn't the interview Friday?"

Ami half-closed her eyes.

"No. I mean school."

"School? Well, we can tell them it's a lie."

Ami shook her head.

"We can't do that."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Hey, Ryuuji. I'm hungry."

Ryuuji looked to the living room to see a desperately-hungry Taiga. He saw his mother, also very hungry, and then looked back at the hamburger steaks. He looked back at Ami, who was glancing back and forth between the hamburger steaks and him. Ryuuji silently sighed and looked back at the pan.

"Listen, if you want to talk, we can do it during dinner."

Ami nervously smiled.

"But I don't want to be a burden or anything. We can talk tomorrow."

Ryuuji rubbed the back of his neck.

"I feel it would be more efficient if we talk now. Why don't you sit down? Besides, I want to be prepared for tomorrow since you didn't tell any of our classmates it wasn't true."

"Hey. Don't put the blame on me. It's not my fault."

Ami sighed and took off her shoes.

"Excuse me."

She walked pass Ryuuji and entered the living room. She was then greeted by an irritated Taiga and an amused Yasuko.

"Excuse me, Yasuko-san. Takasu-kun asked me to stay, so I hope I'm not a burden."

Yasuko smiled.

"Not at all. It's nice to have more people. It's like we're a big family."

The three students flinched at her words.

"Kawashima-san, you can still next to me. Ryuuji and Taiga can sit next to each other."

Still shocked that Yasuko stated such a profound thing, Ami simply nodded and sat on her knees next to Yasoku. A pillow made for knees cushioned her from the floor. Soon afterwards, Ryuuji came in, putting cups, a pitcher of cold peach tea, full plates, chopsticks, and empty rice bowls on the table. Ami was speechless by how elegant Ryuuji set up the table. A rice cooker was next to where he sat. Ryuuji finally came to the table and sat down, across from Ami. They clapped their hands together and thanked for the food. Soon, they dug in.

Ami looked at the finely cooked hamburger steak. It had been a while since she had something home cooked. Usually, it was the choice between going out or stocking up on sweets and junk food. It was amazing she did not lose her model figure. She worked out and stuffed, but her sweet tooth and inexperience in the kitchen was the reason she was not as slim as those bikini models. Still, she was cute enough to be a model.

"Hey, Stu...Kawashima. Aren't you going to eat that?"

Ami looked up to see that Taiga was almost done with her food. Ryuuji and his mother were halfway done. Ami softly cleared her throat, picked up her chopsticks, and attacked the food Ryuuji had prepared. She took the first bite and was amazed by how well it tasted. She swallowed her piece and faced Ryuuji.

"Takasu-kun, this is... It's very good."

Ryuuji smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it."

A few seconds of silent passed before Ryuuji spoke again.

"Oh, yeah. About the thing. So, what are we going to do?"

Ami swallowed her third piece of meat.

"Well, we have to go along with it. We even have that interview on Friday. It would be bad for me if we say we're not a couple in school and then faked the interview."

"Interview?" questioned Yasuko.

Ryuuji sighed.

"It's relating to the picture your friends were taking about," explained Ryuuji. "A news network called Kawashima's manager, and she scheduled an interview on Friday."

Yasuko smiled.

"Ah. My Ryuu-chan is going to be on television."

"Yasuko, this is serious," said Ryuuji as he face-palmed himself. "I don't know how we are going to do this."

"Then don't fake it," suggested Taiga. "Just decline the interview and clear up the photo."

"It's not that easy, Taiga," said Ami. "See, models-"

"I don't care. You two obviously can't do it. Ryuuji still lost the memory of you. You can't just make it up. It will screw with his true memories."

Taiga's smirked irritated Ami. However, the model kept it come.

"Need I remind you it applies to you too. Takasu-kun lost all of the memories of second year, which starts with meeting you."

Out of frustration, Taiga broke the chopsticks in her hand. Ryuuji was about to yell at her, but she immediately faced him with a dull face.

"Hey, Ryuuji. These flimsy chopsticks brought. Get me knew ones."

"Hey, Taiga. Why did-"

She faced Ryuuji with narrowed eyes.

"Please."

Scared, Ryuuji got up and looked for a new pair. As he did, Taiga shot a death glare at Ami, which she avoided by looking slightly down. Ryuuji came back and gave her the new ones. She nodded as her way of thanks and continued to eat. Ryuuji slightly sighed and looked back at Ami. He noticed how seriously she ate her food.

"Sorry," Ryuuji thought he heard Ami muttered

"What was-"

"Say, Ryuuji," said Ami, looking up at him. "About tomorrow. Um...well..."

She looked away from him.

"I know it's selfish of me, but please help me out."

She first heard no immediate response. She soon found herself worrying about it. Ryuuji was free to say no. It was not like he was affected as much as she was. Her popularity was on the line. The way people viewed her was on the line. Her hopes and dreams were on the line. None of them affected Ryuuji's life in any way. Probably not even her dream to be with him.

"I...guess."

Surprised and relieved, Ami looked back. Taiga looked at Ryuuji with an astonished face as Yasuko smiled at her son. Ryuuji rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, your job is on the line. Your manager did say that your popularity was going down, and this might help you. She also mentioned that with more popularity, you would become an actress. I'm guessing that's a dream of yours. Plus, you've been a big help to me in catching me up to what you are learning now in class. So...I'll do it."

Ami could just blankly stare at him, and when his words finally processed through her mind, she smiled excitedly.

"Thank you, Takasu-kun."


	6. Chapter 6

"So," said Taiga, facing away from Ryuuji with a disgruntled face, "you and Kawashima are pretending to be a couple."

Ryuuji sighed.

"Yep," he said with his eyes closed. "Don't know what I'm going to do though."

Taiga faced Ryuuji as they continued their walk to school along the street that lend to their destination.

"About what? You agreed to it."

"It was more like forced," Ryuuji commented with his eyes half-opened. "Besides, I do want to help Kawashima help. It seemed her job was on the line."

"True. Mm... Probably compared to the other models, she's the ugly one."

Suddenly, Taiga felt a punch on the top of her head. She rubbed it in pain and looked back to see the irritated look of Ami. Ryuuji looked back, and as soon as Ami made eye contact with him, she slightly turned away and faintly blushed.

"Kawashima, what are you doing here?"

Ami faced him and dully stared at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to school with you two. That last intersection you walked through is my turnoff from my walk to school."

"Oh," Ryuuji expressed.

"Hey, Stupidchi. Aren't you going to apologize?"

Ami faced Taiga.

"Not exactly. Besides, no one calls me ugly and gets away with it, no matter if we are close to each other."

"Whatever."

"Um... Kawashima?"

Ami faced Ryuuji.

"How are we going to do this? You suggested that we act like a couple."

"Ye-yeah...um..."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments until Ryuuji spoke again.

"Kawashima, have you done this before? Have you ever had a fake boyfriend?"

Ami's face brightened.

"Kind of. Back in preschool, I did play house with a boy, and we would hold hands."

Isn't that stretching your experience, thought Ryuuji.

"Here. Give me-"

"Hold it right there, you horny dogs!" Taiga exclaimed, standing in a fierce stance and pointed a finger at Ryuuji. "You can't... You can't just hold hands now. It-it's wr-wr-wrong."

Ryuuji looked at her face, clueless to the swelling in her cheeks.

"Well, but how would the plan work?"

"You're in agreement?" questioned a surprised Taiga, crossing her arms and huffing. "What are you thinking, you dog!"

"Woah, Taiga. Calm down."

Ryuuji then paused and looked at Taiga, studying her. He then put his two and two together.

"Hey, Taiga. Um, before the accident, were we a couple that did-"

Before he finished, he received a knuckle sandwich from the Palm-Top Tiger. Ryuuji fell back to the cement ground of the sidewalk as his right leg slightly twitched from the aftershock. Taiga narrowed her eyes and dropped her arm.

"No, you idiot. We're just friends. No more, no less."

Taiga then turned around, facing away from both Ami and Ryuuji.

"I'm going on ahead."

With that, Taiga continued her walk to school. Ami saw her honey blond hair gently being picked up by the weak wind as a car passed by her. The statement that she gave Ryuuji though... Ami figured this would happen. Taiga had been close to Ryuuji, and due to circumstances, a gap between them was forming and getting larger by the day. Ryuuji rubbed his face and got to his feet.

"Ouch."

"Tasaku-kun, are you alright?"

Ryuuji looked back at Ami.

"I think so."

As Ami was about to say something, she could faintly hear a group of three girls talking across the street as they walked to the high school.

"Hey, isn't that Kawashima Ami?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Hey, guess what? They said that she's dating now."

"For reals?"

"Yep. I was reading an article about how she would visit a guy name Takasu Ryuuji at the hospital, waiting for his recovery."

"Oh, that sounds romantic."

"Yeah, but the guy in the photo... He doesn't look like anyone Kawashima would date unless they were force to."

"What do you..."

The voices got quieter as the girls were further away. Ami, hearing the last part, looked to the ground. Before she realized it, she was clenching her fists. Ryuuji, concerned, called out to her.

"Hey, Kawashima?" called Ryuuji.

Jerks. You don't know. Being forced to be with him? Though it's true, I don't mi... mi...

"Kawashima?"

Before falling to deep, Ami composed herself and joined Ryuuji's right side. She did not look at or touch him. She just looked straight ahead of her, knowing her shoulder and Ryuuji's shoulder were only a few inches apart.

"Let's go. We'll be late if we don't hurry."

Ami started walking, and Ryuuji followed her, a quarter step behind. The wind brushed against their skins as it gently shook the branches of some nearby trees. There were white clouds in the sky, providing some shade from the sun. Ryuuji had heard from the weather forecast, it would be like this all week. His winter uniform would protect him later tonight when temperatures dropped on the way home. However, she was a bit more concerned about Ami. She did wear her winter uniform, but the winter uniform still composed of a mid skirt. Part of her legs were naked, even with her long crew socks.

"Hey, Kawashima. Because of this whole thing, do I have to walk you home?"

Before Ami could answer confidently, her imagination about the scenario ran wild, and she blushed. The only thing she could do was nodded with an approving mumble.

"Mm-mm."

Ryuuji formed a light blush and rubbed his cheek with his index finger.

"Alright. Um..so what do we do about the class?"

"W-What d-do you-u m-m-mean? I...told you yesterday about...that."

Need to keep your cool, Ami. Why am I flipping out? He's as nervous as me, but he doesn't stutter or anything. Just think of it like acting... Acting with the boy you're interested in... Oh god! C'mon, Ami. Focus...focus. This is all for the sake of becoming one of the best actresses. If I fail here, my role as an actress would surely collapse.

Ami closed her eyes and cleared her throat. She opened her eyes, exhaling loudly.

"Yeah. The class. Just follow my lead. That article said that I visited you almost everyday, waiting until you came back, so go along those lines."

"Alright," shrugged Ryuuji.

Boy, this is going to be awkward. I wake up earlier this month to realize that I was a second year, Kitamura and Kushieda were in my class, and I had made friends with Taiga and Kawashima. Apparently, I made good friends with Taiga since I was calling her by her first name before the accident. Does that mean I'm just friends with Kawashima? Or am I missing something? It would be great if I did remember about how I met them and became friends. It would be nice to remember what happened...on that day.

Ryuuji and Ami were in front of the school grounds now. The gates of the school were having a decent traffic of students between them. As they walked by students, Ryuuji felt the stares of shocked and envious students surrounding him. It was like if they had forgotten he had been in the hospital for a couple of months. Ryuuji soon felt Ami's shoulder press against his shoulder and looked down at her. He saw the timid girl with a pouted and cute face.

"Geez, it's gonna be like this?" whispered Ami.

"Well... It's sudden for them...but still...it's like they forgot I was hospitalized."

Ami faced him.

"I don't really need this for the first day of school."

They entered the four-story building and saw their shoe lockers. They separated and went to their respective lockers, which were basically across from each other. They quickly changed their shoes and closed their lockers. As they were walking towards the plastered hallway of the school, a voice was heard behind them. They looked back to see a black short-haired male with round glasses. His skin was as white as Ryuuji's, maybe a tad bit lighter, and was about the same height as Ryuuji. He wore his winter clothing as well: a black, male-uniform Gakuran. He approached them, making them both nervous since he was both their good friend.

"Oh, Takasu. You're back from the hospital."

Yuusaku had come to visit Ryuuji a few times at the hospital, offering his notes or homework to help him catch up. He would have visited his best friend more often, but he was busy with his student jobs as student council vice president and baseball team captain.

"Yeah. Sorry about not telling you."

"Not at all. This is just a great shock to me."

His smiling face shrunk a little.

"But there has been an article going around saying that you two are dating."

"Yeah, about that. Listen, that article is fa-"

Ryuuji was purposely stopped by Ami's light shove. He glanced down at her to see her serious face. She then smiled and looked up at Yuusaku.

"Yes, we are. That's why I visited Ryuuji so often."

Yuusaku looked from Ami to Ryuuji. Ryuuji felt his stare and decided to back up Ami.

"Yes. Sorry. Because of my mild amnesia, I can't say much about what happened before I awoke, but when I saw her, I kind of got the sense I had seen her before and she was a good friend. I didn't want to admit it, because I thought I was wrong, since she is a model, but she has been helping me almost everyday...and the feeling that I had met her before grew. Then, before I was released, she finally told me that we were secretly dating before the accident. I guess Kawashima was more concerned about my health and did not want to shock me suddenly."

Yuusaku closed his eyes gently and smiled.

"Ah, I see."

He opened them.

"That explains why on her days off, she would visit you for about two hours."

Ryuuji's eyes widened, and he glanced down at Ami. Of course, she was looking down to avoid eye contact and hide her face. Yuusaku laughed.

"Listen, Takasu, if you are dating, I think it'll be fine with me. However, how did Aisaka take it?"

"... Taiga?" wondered Ryuuji. ".. She knows about it."

"Really? Well, there's no reason to doubt. You two are good friends. You used to hang out everyday."

Hang out everyday, thought Ryuuji.

"Well, I have to stop by the student council room. I'll catch you later."

Yuusaku walked around them and down the hallway. Ryuuji took in what his best friend said and looked down at Ami.

"So, before I was in the hospital, I hung out with Taiga a lot?"

Ami bit her lip.

"Yes," she admitted. "You would even hang out with Kushieda more than me."

Ryuuji blushed.

"R-Really."

Ami narrowed her eyes.

"Hey! Wipe out that smirk. You're supposed to be my boyfriend."

"Oh. Um, sorry."

"Whatever. C'mon, we'll be late for class if we don't hurry."

Ami and Ryuuji started walking down the hallway to reach the stairs.

"But we're early. We have about fifteen minutes before class starts."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be the last ones. I mean, you saw the people staring. To be the last ones means that everyone else is seated and looking at the late students."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

They reached the staircase and walked up it. They went down the third floor's hallway's and soon reached their classroom: 2-C. They entered it, confident that there were a few classmates inside. They were shocked to see that everyone, even Taiga and Yuusaku were seated down. Even their teacher was there.

"Welcome back, Takasu!" the majority of the class loudly cheered.

A surprised Ryuuji was at a stall on how to respond.

"Your mother called me yesterday, telling me that you would return tomorrow. We decided to surprise you with a big welcome."

Ryuuji had looked at where the voice had come from. It belonged to his teacher, Yuri Koigakubo. She remembered seeing that the name of his second year teacher on a piece of paper. Ami even showed him photos of her to help him match a face to a name so it would be easier to talk to them when he went back to school. Yuri was an almost thirty-year-old teacher who had light skin, reddish brown eyes, and reddish brown, wavy hair that reached that back of her chest. She wore a professional orange sweater over a white dress blouse, short heels, and tight, tan pants. She smiled warmly. Ryuuji, embarrassed, rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks. It's good to be back. Sorry if I made you worry."

"Not at all," said Koji Haruta, a white skinned male with blue eyes and long, blue hair that reached his shoulders. "But Tasaku, about the article... WHAT THE HECK!"

Ryuuji took a step back in nervousness.

"Yeah," came another male voice. "About you and Kawashima."

"Are you two really dating?" said a female voice.

"Kawashima told us about it yesterday," said a different female voice. "Is it true?"

"Tell us, Takasu," said a male voice. "Every guy has a right to know why you and Kawashima are together?"

"Yeah!" chorused half the guys in the classroom.

Ryuuji sighed.

You guys have your priorities messed up. I was in a coma since the summer.

"Alright, alright," said Yuri. "Settle down."

Her voice must have been silent since the comments still continued.

"Takasu, you owe us," said a student male.

"What exactly?" asked a worried Ryuuji.

"How is she?" asked another male.

"Hm?"

"What?" expressed a surprised male. "Kawashima said you were secretly dating, but you haven't gone that far?"

"W-What are you implying?" asked a scared Ami in her fake voice.

"A kiss!" shouted Koji.

"What!" Ryuuji and Ami both exclaimed, blushing.

"We haven't done anything like that," said an embarrassed Ami. "We were just barely dating before...that tragic day. I'm just glad he's alright. That's more important now."

Ryuuji silently looked towards Ami and smiled. At least she prioritized.

"Well, it better be soon," said Koji with a snugged look. "I mean, dating and kissing are important during high school and college. If you don't succeed afterwards, you'll probably be alone-"

Yuri felt a jab in her stomach.

"-getting older while seeing your friends getting married-"

Another jab.

"-and will not find that special someone."

KNOCKOUT.

Yuri, feeling those words were more for her than Ryuuji and Ami, lost her professional self.

"HEY, I STILL NEED TO GO OVER SOME THINGS, SO EVERYONE, BE QUIET! RYUUJI, AMI, SEATS!"

Not wanting to challenge the fire their teacher spat out, Ryuuji and Ami quickly seated in their seats. Ryuuji sighed when he sat down, thinking this would be a hassle and how to overcome this ordeal. Ami, however, had her mind on something else and stared out the window.

A kiss, huh?

Ami smiled.

I wonder how it would feel like.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. What's up? I hope you're enjoying the story so far. It came to my attention that during some of the conversations in this chapter, the grammar wouldn't be there and the first letter of some words changed to a different character. Please let me know if there are things like that I need to change. I'll upload them as a different file type. Hopefully that works. Thanks and enjoy.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

One day, Ryuuji had returned to school; the next day, he got an early leave. It seemed like Rin owned him or something, because she was able to convince the school that this was more important than school. Though Ryuuji did not know what he should do after he graduated, he was dedicated to learning and studying. Probably not as much as the 'A' class, but it was good enough for him to barely pass a university entrance exam, depending on the university's standards. Of course, it seemed to Rin that this was so important. Well...it was her job.

Ryuuji and Ami were in a limo on the way to the studio. The limo was not that grand, but it had two leather backseats facing each other, five feet away. There was a mini-fridge, fulled with sparkling water and non-alcoholic beverages. A typical black, inside window stood between the passengers and the driver. Rin sat on the seat very near to the inside window as Ryuuji and Ami sat on the other seat, facing her.

It was the first time Ryuuji had been in a limo. As a kid, he wondered why people needed such a long car. Usually, for rich people he saw on television, he would see only the driver and one or two passenger getting out of a limo. Could not they have taken a luxurious car instead. A limo seemed like a hassle. Yet, as he sat admiring the view outside of the car, he realized that he had something that he probably would struggle for: money.

Yasuko once told him that money would help him one day. Money was the answer to help the poor live. Yasuko said that they used to have money, but that was when he was barely young, implying that his father was a rich bastard. Ryuuji clenched his fists. If he was still around, maybe Yasuko would not have to work so hard.

He soon felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Ami facing him. She formed a small smile.

"Takasu-kun, don't worry. It'll be fine."

Ryuuji paused and then hesitated.

"But can we really do this? I mean, this is lying."

Rin smirked.

"Think of it as acting. Takasu, you memorized the script Kawashima gave you?"

By the end of the first troublesome day at school, yesterday to be precise, Ami gave him a script to read over. She was bashful when she explained in detail what Rin wanted him to do. Rin had written a script for them. For him, there was nothing embarrassing. The truthful parts concerning about him were about his coma and what he remembered. Everything else was a lie. Parts concerning Ami though...were more personal than his parts. Ami was supposed to discuss how she felt during his coma and what she did. Also, she was to explain the relationship before the coma. After that, Ryuuji had to tell the interviewer that though he could not remember about their past dates, he knew that his love for Ami was stronger than ever. Something embarrassing like that. Ryuuji blushed at the thought of it. He rubbed the back of his neck and faced Rin.

"Yeah, I did. Sensei, how long did it take you to write that?"

Rin smirked.

"Seriously, I don't get why writers take forever to write a script. Just three hours. I say it's my best work."

Ryuuji faked a smile.

Maybe for a middle-schooler.

The limo stopped. Rin smiled.

"Hope you two lovebirds are ready. It's showtime."

* * *

><p>Taiga and Minori were walking home from school through a commercial district. They had both seen Ryuuji and Ami during the morning, but the two had disappeared during lunch. They obviously knew why. Today was the day of the interview. Taiga, witnessing the whole thing at the hospital, knew that by doing this, this little lie would go national. She blamed Ami's manager. Something like this, she expected Ami to pull off, but that demanding woman beat Ami to it.<p>

"So Taiga, are you going to watch?"

Taiga faced her best friend. Minori Kushieda was a very energetic girl. She was the team captain of the girl's softball team and was a workaholic. She was a short-haired, athletic girl who also seemed chippie throughout the day. Her hair that reached her neck and covered her ears was a shade of red, like crayola, and her eyes were light purple. Like Taiga, she wore her winter uniform. She was about the same height of Ami and had the same skin tone as Taiga. Taiga crossed her arms lightly.

"I guess. Maybe we can find a restaurant with a television."

Minori smiled.

"You know. This whole thing got the class on the edge of their seats, but to me, it feels to sudden. I knew Kawashima would visit Takasu-kun the most, but to know they were dating in secret before that accident seems unreal."

She dropped the smile slightly.

"How do you feel about this, Taiga?"

Taiga took a moment to think. She thought back to what she said to Ryuuji yesterday morning before she stormed off. It was true that she saw him as a friend. No more; no less. Yet, to be in a fake relationship with Ami felt unnatural, due to the fact both of them did not agree with the arrangement. She knew all this and accepted Ryuuji's involvement to help Ami out, but to be fake lovers with Ami might hurt his chances with Minori...and he might not seek her help to get Minori to fall for him anymore, meaning they'll spend less time together as friends.

"How about you?"

Minori shook her head.

"That's not fair. I asked you first."

Taiga slightly looked down and sighed.

"I'm not sure. The do...Ryuuji has the right to do what he wants. I'm just concerned as a friend this won't help him remembering about the past."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ryuuji is still trying to remember about what happened."

"What happened? You mean the accident. Hmm... But when we got to the hospital, Kawashima was there, right? I wonder if she was there when Takasu got hit by that car."

* * *

><p>Ryuuji and Ami waited behind the curtains of the set, waiting for the interviewer to call them in. Her name was Chizuru Miya. She was a green-eyed woman with long, light brown hair that was straight and reached her waist. It was cut nicely at the tips. Her skin was as light as Ryuuji's skin, and she looked slim. She wore a professional office outfit, complete with a light, beige business jacket and beige slacks. She wore a white, long-sleeve blouse under the jacket. She wore a small diamond ring on her ring finger and some professional earrings pierced gently thought her small earlobes.<p>

"...so this winter, just because it is cold outside, doesn't mean that you have to wear an old coat on a date. There are sales on these jackets for the season so you can stay beautiful as you keep warm too..."

"God," sighed Ami. "Her voice sounds irritating."

"She could be faking it for the show."

Ami shook her head.

"No. She's always like this. I've never seen her in any other form."

Ryuuji briefly thought for a moment.

"How about in her house?"

Ami stared at Ryuuji and half-closed her eyes.

"That's creepy, Takasu-kun."

Ryuuji looked down at Ami and studied her appearance. Nothing from her natural appearance changed. She did change clothes. She wore a red winter dress with a brown slash at the waist. To cover the bottom parts of her legs that were exposed, she wore black tights. She wore flat dress shoes and had more moisture on her lips due to her chapstick. He lightly blushed, which Ami quickly noticed.

"What is it, Takasu-kun?"

"Um, your outfit..."

"W-What about my outfit?"

"... It looks good on you, that's all."

Ami lightly blushed.

"R-R-Really?"

Ryuuji quickly nodded.

"It's the first time I've seen you dress up."

"Thanks... Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Ryuuji nervously smiled. "Take it as a compliment."

Ami crossed her arms.

"Geez, making me fluster right before we go on."

"What was that now?"

"Nothing. Just mumbling about...other things. Takasu-kun, this is also the first time I've seen you dress in such a professional way."

Ryuuji had a plain, short-sleeve dress shirt that was a faded blue-grayish color. He work dark tan slacks and black dress shoes. A black belt was fasten across his waist. His shirt was tucked in. A light dress jacket, that was same color as his pants, covered his arms. His hair was combed back and stayed down with the help of hairspray. He even wore a dab of manly cologne that was pleasing to anybody. Ami looked up.

"I can even see your whole forehead... Kind of big, maybe."

Ryuuji dully looked at Ami.

"Our next two guest are a surprise couple that took the country by storm this week by one photo-"

"Oh, That's us. Are you ready Takasu-kun?"

"-and has everyone wondering. A girl wanting for her boyfriend to awake from his coma-"

"I guess."

Ami looked down and blushed. Slowly, she reached for Ryuuji's hand and grabbed it.

"-and to have amnesia, but still remembers his love."

Ryuuji blushed and faced Ami. Being childish, she was facing the other way.

"To make it more convincing," she uttered.

"Please, welcome back Kawashima Ami, and welcome her boyfriend, Tasaku Ryuuji."

Ryuuji heard the sound of applause before he could tell Ami anything. Feeling pressure from the crowd, he decided to be brave and walked out into the stage of the talk-show hostess. The stage looked similar to that of an Oprah Winfrey stage. It had a laminated wooden floor, a long couch for the guest while having a single couch for the hostess, a small coffee table, and some plants near the fake wall to serve as props. In front of the stage were the cameras, and behind the cameras were three long rows of chairs for the audience. Ryuuji just observed these things, lost in his mind.

So this is what it feels like to be on television.

He soon felt a tug from Ami. He snapped back to his senses and looked at her. With her free arm, she waved a hello at the audience. Ryuuji just looked at her, having a brief thought on how she could be so calm, and then remembered.

She's used to the crowd, I guess.

They walked to the couch and took their seats. They bowed at Chizuru as a sign of formal greeting, and she slightly bowed back. She cleared her throat and smiled.

"Well, it has been a while, Kawashima Ami. Thank you for coming."

Ami smiled.

"Thanks for having me here."

Ryuuji just looked at the two women and was kind of crept out by their smiles.

They are totally faking it.

"And you must be Takasu Ryuuji. It's also a please to have you here."

At first, Ryuuji was too distracted by his thoughts to answer. An elbow from Ami reminded him that there was a woman talking to him, and he turned his attention to her.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Um, thanks for having me."

"I can tell this is your first time on television."

Ryuuji embarrassingly smiled.

"Yeah. It's just that this is happening so fast."

"Ah, yes. You just recovered from a coma earlier this month?"

Ryuuji nodded.

"Yeah, and I was released from hospital not too long ago."

"Hey, I've heard that you got amnesia."

"Yes. That's correct. It's mild though. The only thing I can't remember is from the start of my second year to the time of the accident."

"How tragic. Well, I do hope you remember soon. So, Kawashima? How did you met this fine gentleman?"

"Well, when I transferred in, he was in my class, and then we got to really know each other during our school's community trash pick-up. He kind of saved me in a sense from a problem I was having at the time. Then, we had a trip this summer with the rest of our friends, and so afterwards, we started to go out."

As Ami talked, Ryuuji took in what she said, surprised.

The way she talks, he thought. She's too convincing, like if that really happened.

"But only about two weeks into our relationship, that accident happened, and he got stuck in a coma."

Ami sighed.

"I'm just glad he's with me now."

Ryuuji gulped as he glanced over at Ami. Though she said she was glad they were together, it was all an act. Yet, the way she said it was like if she was serious. Well, according to Yuusaku, Ami could easily convince people. At least, that was what his best friend told him during one of his few visits in the hospital after she had left. Plus, her convincing skills complimented the fact her mother was a renown actress.

"Ah, now that what I call young love," commented Chizuru. "Just how long were you going to keep this from your fans, Kawashima?"

"What could you possibly mean?" Ami asked in a sweet voice while keeping her annoyance within her.

"About the relationship. You know, there's a lot of guys, famous and not, who probably wish to be in Tasaku shoes. Can you give us any hints on why you fell for him?"

Ami looked down slightly, trying to hide the blush. She knew that she would have to answer soon enough, so she rested a hand on her right cheek, as if she was supporting her head from falling off, and faced Chizuru with a smile."

"Well, Miya-san. The reason I was interested in Ryuuji was because of his kindness and understanding of me. He knows me very well to see if I'm having some trouble. He's there to help me on a situation I can't handle alone. He's dependable. That's why I fell for him. Plus, he is cute when you get to know him."

Ryuuji gulped as he looked from Ami to Chizuru with a hand-over-heels embarrassed face. Though it was an act, every emotion and word Ami displayed and said was all too real. It was like if they had been going out by choice, not by the force of a single photo.

"Takasu?"

Ryuuji nodded.

"So, how lucky are you to be the boyfriend of Kawashima Ami?"

"Very lucky," Ryuuji said with a nervous smile.

"Tell me about the first date with her?"

EH! This woman...

"Well," Ryuuji chuckled. "If I could remember, I know it would be something...simple. She told me in the hospital as I recovered a little about herself, saying she wanted to be herself. Now, I have to apologize to her for not remembering, but what I would've done is probably a picnic in the park or something like that."

Ami smiled and then faced Ryuuji. She waved a finger at him with a smile.

"You're not that far off, Takasu. I remember that our first date was a picnic, but it rained during our walk to the park, so we ate at your place."

Ryuuji blushed.

Now I'm confused. I can't tell if that really happened or if it was part of the script.

"Ho-oh," expressed Chizuru. "I can definitely see the sparks of love from these two. Well, our time together is almost up. Kawashima, it was a pleasure to meet your boyfriend Takasu. Now, before you two leave, I believe that a kiss is in order."

Ryuuji's and Ami's eyes widened. Chizuru faced the audience.

"Right?"

The audience replied by cheering. Chizuru smiled and looked back at the couple.

"So, Kawashima and Takasu, please show us the love between you two."

Ryuuji panicked.

A kiss? If that was part of the script, do we have to do it? I mean, we not only got the audience here but also those watching on television. Man. I wonder if Kawashima is thinking of an excuse or something. Though it was a forced relationship, she would try to get out of a kiss, right? But she wants to be an actress, right? They kiss on set with an actor who isn't her boyfriend or husband. So, will she, or do I have to make the first move?

Before Ryuuji could move, Ami smiled and leaned forward. She got closer and closer to his face and finally kissed him...on the cheek. Ryuuji blinked twice in disbelief as he received a secretive wink from Ami. Ami faced back at the disappointed Chizuru. Ami pretended to take time to register what Chizuru meant and drew up a fake surprised face.

"Oh, you mean...a r-r-r-real-l-l... I'm sorry. I-I have to say no. Like any decent girl, I want my first kiss to be special and not forced upon."

"What?! You two haven't kissed yet?"

Ami narrowed her eyes and huffed.

"Well, we were only dating for two weeks, and then that accident happen. Takasu is still suffering from his coma, so I don't want to rush it."

She then shyly smiled.

"But I know when we finally do kiss, it'll be one I'll always cherish. I just have to wait for the right time and place. I know Takasu will provide me with a kiss on that special day."

Ryuuji stood dumbstruck.

What is she implying? I know she's acting, but it feels like she's expecting me to...k-kiss... In a sense, I feel like she threw me under the bus.

"Very well," sighed Chizuru. "Maybe next time. Takasu, Kawashima, thank you for your time, and everyone watching, thanking for watching us. We hope to see you again."


	8. Chapter 8

Ryuuji, back in his school uniform, was dropped off in front of his house by limo. As the car sped away from behind him, Ryuuji sighed. Today had been a tough day, where he had to pretend to be Ami's boyfriend. Yet, during the short interview, the words that were said played mind tricks on him. He knew it to be true that he and Ami were friends and he knew that the photo taken of him and Ami, displayed to the public, was the start of them being a couple, but...what happened between him and Ami in-between? The way Ami spoke, the way she acted, the way she always beamed when he was around... Did she have feelings for him just before his coma? Did that first date he talked about and Ami added happened...or was it an outing with friends morphed into a fake date? Deciphering what had happened in his past was becoming more of a game of discerning reality from fantasy. But, he did catch on one thing. Whether it had be real or fantasy, it appeared Ami had strong feelings for him. He just was not sure if he could relay them back to her.

As he was still deep in thought, his legs moved him up the stairs to his apartment on their own. Carrying food Rin had ordered for Ryuuji, Taiga, and Yasuko, under Ami's request, he turned the knob of the door with his free hand. He walked in and took off his shoes. He then walked to the living room to see his mother sitting in front of the table, texting on her phone and watching television. In fact, she was watching the news channel he and Ami had been on an hour ago, meaning that she did probably watch it. It was confirmed Yasuko had watched it when she faced Ryuuji and smiled widely.

"My, Ryuuji. That outfit you wore made you look very handsome."

Ryuuji walked over to the short-legged table and placed the bog of food on it.

"So, you watched it?"

Yasuko nodded happily.

"You did great. And that girl Ami did great too. She could be an actress."

"Yeah. That's why she's in modeling."

"Is that so? Mm, she'll do great, don't you think?"

Ryuuji nodded.

"Can't believe my son is dating a famous person?"

Ryuuji sighed.

"I told you that we were only forced to say we're dating because of that picture."

"Yeah, but Ami did look very happy on television. My friend told me she looked happier than in her last interview."

Did she? Kawashima's last interview was a half a year ago. I'm not sure if I should think more about this or trust one of my mom's friends remembering something on television that happened a while back.

Ryuuji finally took notice of the living room.

"Hey, where's Taiga? She usually comes over, right? We stopped by a restaurant to order some takeout."

"She didn't come by or anything. Did she say she'll be coming over?"

Ryuuji looked out the large, glass door of the living room and noticed that the light was on, even though it was late in the afternoon. Ryuuji took out the three styrofoam trays out of the bag.

"I'll just give her hers after we're done eating."

"You should just give it to her now."

"But she might be busy."

"Or she might _not_ be busy."

Ryuuji looked out the glass door, thought for a moment, and then grabbed Taiga's covered tray.

"Alright. You should probably start eating so you won't be late for work."

"Right, right," said Yasuko in her childish voice.

Ryuuji left the apartment with Taiga's food in hand.

* * *

><p>Ami sat down on a chair and looked at her food on the table. She had just microwaved it, so it was ready to ingest. She had just said thanks and had her chopsticks in her right hand. She chowed down on the noddles, slurping them up like spaghetti. She smiled.<p>

This is pretty good. It's not a bad restaurant, but I wouldn't say it's the best. I wonder if Takasu likes it.

Her smile shrunk a little.

He, his mother, and Taiga, all eating together. The girlfriend wasn't invited.

She looked forward, across the table. She imagined Ryuuji sitting across from her, complimenting how well her cooking was. She chuckled a little.

That doesn't really fit him at all. He's more the cooker, and I would be the one complimenting.

She looked down at her food again.

Would it be like that if we continued? I know helping him with his memory is important... I'm just being selfish here, using him as my boyfriend. But...I want this. For now, I want to be by his side as his girlfriend, because I know once he gets his memory back...he won't look at me that way anymore.

* * *

><p>Taiga had just finishing changing into her pajamas. She turned off the light of her room as she walked out of it and walked into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet and got out some instant ramen. As soon as she was going to peel the cover off to put hot water inside the cup of the instant ramen, she hear a knock on the door. Lazily, and kind of knowing who it was, she opened the door slightly and peeked to see Ryuuji standing in front of the door.<p>

"Oi, Taiga," Ryuuji nervously said, already sensing Taiga's frustration, though he did not know why.

"Was the dog thrown out and returning to its master?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," she replied sternly. "What do you want?"

"Well, we brought some food home, and I'm pretty sure you're-"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Taiga said arrogantly. "I'm perfectly fine with the foot I have."

"So, what did you eat?"

"Th-That's none of your concern! All you need to know is that I had plenty."

Soon, a tummy growl was heard. There was a moment of silence between the two. Taiga lightly blushed as Ryuuji dully looked at her.

"There's beef in here."

Quickly setting aside her pride for some meat, she opened the door fully and slightly looked down.

"F-fine. Come i-inside."

Ryuuji entered the apartment. Compared to his apartment, Taiga's apartment was more modern. The entrance lead to the living room, which was connected to the dining room. The living room had a black coffee table, some comfy chairs, and black television cabinets with a flat-screen hanging above it. Next to the living room was the dining room, where a tall, small table and high chairs were the only decorations. The kitchen was next to the dining room. The kitchen was one you would find in luxurious one-bedroom apartments. This kitchen had a counter for eating and a sink attached to it, with some more counter space. Another counter section was against the wall of the apartment and had a stove and oven combination and high and low cabinets. Next to this section was a stainless steel fridge. Large windows in the living room and dining room gave the apartment light. Across from the right side of the kitchen were two doors. One of them lead to a closet, and the other lead down to the bathroom and Taiga's slightly messy room. Ryuuji looked down at Taiga, who was obviously annoyed.

"So, you have beef?" inquired Taiga.

Ryuuji nodded and handed the bag to Taiga.

"It's beef and rice. I think they grilled it with some barbecue sauce."

"Eh? You're not that rich."

Taiga narrowed her eyes.

"So Stupidchi paid for it?"

"Well, her manager did. But she did tell her manager to get some for you and Yasuko."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, and she said it had to be beef."

"Pampering me with this," Taiga commented to herself.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Nothing of the sort."

Taiga sighed.

"Thanks for bringing it to me."

Ryuuji nodded. A few awkward seconds passed as Ryuuji just studied Taiga's face. Taiga took noticed and blushed a little out of embarrassment.

"What is it, you horny dog?"

"Um, Taiga? If I upset you in any way, I'm sorry."

"Hmph! Why would you assume I'm mad?"

Really? You aren't showing a poker face, Taiga.

"Well...," said Ryuuji. "I was wondering if you watched it?"

"Watch it? ...Oh. You mean when you made a fool or yourself on television? Minori and I decided to go to a restaurant, and they had televisions with that channel tuned in. So, I kind of had to."

Ryuuji half-closed his eyes.

You could have just easily left if you didn't want to watch it.

"I know," started Taiga in a serious voice, "it isn't true, but if you become famous because of this and start to hang out with Stupidchi more..."

"Hm? What is it, Taiga?"

"...Nothing. Tell Stupidchi thanks next time you see here."

"Well, you can tell her when we go to the photo shoot this weekend."

"Huh?" expressed a surprised Taiga.

"You know how the manager said I needed to show up for the photo session this weekend? Kawashima said that she wanted you to come to the session on the way back from the studio today."

"She did?"

Ryuuji nodded.

"It's not like she owes me or anything? Why does she want to invite me?"

"She didn't say..."

I think I know why, thought Taiga

"...but she wanted you there."

"Mm? I guess I have to. It would be rude after Stupidchi told her manager to invite me."

"Great. Um, Kawashima said to meet her at the entrance of the studio. She told to be there around ten in the morning."

"Ten in the morning, huh? Wow. Doesn't work usually start at eight. She's such a lazy ass."

"Hey. Don't say weird things. Maybe it's just the time that the photo session starts. She said it'll take an hour or so for the photo session, so you might want to bring something comfortable."

"I-I know that, dummy. I ain't a kid, you know."

Taiga walked over to the kitchen with her bag of food and got out the styrofoam box. She then placed it in the microwave and started pressing buttons. Ryuuji walked over to the table and waited for a bit, wondering if Taiga had anything to say. When he realized she did not, he opened his mouth.

"Well, I guess I'll be headed out. I'm kind of hungry."

As Ryuuji began to leave, Taiga nervously called back to him.

"Ar-are you eating alone?"

"Mm... Maybe. Yasuko probably left by now."

Taiga fidgeted her fingers together, forming a small blush.

"I-if you want, bring your food here. You know, so her dog can keep its master company for dinner."

Ryuuji, knowing that she referred to him as a dog when embarrassed or angry, smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back."

Ryuuji left the apartment. A smile crept on Taiga's face, knowing that her friend would keep her company as she ate.

* * *

><p>"<em>Takasu-kun, what are you doing?"<em>

"_Oh, Kawashima. Just making some stew for tonight."_

"_Oh. Can I help?"_

_Ryuuji smiled and turned around._

"_Sur- Wow! Ami, what are you wearing?"_

_Ami stood naked, wearing just a white cooking apron. She shyly pressed a finger against her lips and sexily looked at him. _

"_Oh. This old thing. You should know, Takasu-kun."_

_Ami walked up to the stainless steel stove and looked at the cooking stew. She quickly dipped her finger into it and tasted the broth on her finger. She looked over at Ryuuji with a pouted face._

"_Takasu-kun, it's not done, but, um, I know something that is."_

_She then untied her apron but still clung onto it. She looked up at Ryuuji and smiled shyly._

"_I'm ready for my private photo session with you, Takasu-kun."_

_With that said, the apron dropped to the floor._

Eyes flung open. In a panic from the dream, sweat covered the body underneath the sheets. Embarrassed by having such a vulgar dream, hands firmly tightened the grip on the covers. Just looking at the ceiling, one thought crossed the mind.

"Can that really happen?" whispered Ami to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter is kind of long, so if there are any major grammatical, spelling, or story context errors, please let me know. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"So, this is the store's headquarters?" wondered Ryuuji as he and Taiga stood in front of a towering building that belong to Undercover, a Japanese clothing line that was popular among women.<p>

"I don't think so. It could be a branch."

"I highly doubt a branch would have a twenty-story building."

They entered through the electronic sliding doors and were amazed to see a small fountain in the lobby. The lobby itself had comfy chairs and some black coffee tables. That had an elegant design to them. A few people in suits were sitting at some of the chairs, either talking to each other, talking on their cellphones, or reading the paper. At the end of the lobby was a long, red-wooden counter that served as the receptionist counter. Three people seemed to manage this counter. Taiga and Ryuuji looked around and looked down at at each other.

"We kind of stand out," commented Ryuuji, seeing how they both wore casual clothes.

"What do you mean we? My outfit looks fancy enough."

Ryuuji smiled.

That's not what I meant.

"Ryuuji, Taiga."

They followed the voice and saw Ami and Rin to their right. The two girls walked to them to greet them. Rin wore a white dress shirt, a sky blue jacket, and a long, white skirt. Ami wore some white slacks that looked kind of disco-ish pants but more professional, some short heels like Rin, and a light, professional blouse that was colored violet.

"Wow," commented Rin. "You guys definitely stand out. Especially you, Takasu."

"Well, I don't have any professional clothing."

"Not saying this is bad. We could use your bad taste in clothing to amplify the fact that you're a commoner dating Kawashima."

Is that supposed to be a compliment?

"Now, now. Let's go."

The three students followed Rin down the granite tiled hall. Rin soon stopped and pressed a button for the elevator. They only waited for a minute until the doors opened. As soon as the people inside the elevator cleared, the group of four entered the elevator. When they were all inside, Rin pressed the button that had the character for twelve and up they went.

As Ryuuji felt the sensation of his body getting closer to his head, he also felt that someone was glancing at him. He looked to his left to see Ami moving her head to face him. He blinked in confusion as he quickly saw the redness on Ami's cheeks. She quickly looked forward; her mouth trembling.

God. I can't even look at him. That stupid dream...

"Hey, Kawashima. Are you alright?"

Kawashima, too shy to face him, nodded her head.

"Yeah. I am."

"But your-"

"Geez. Don't worry about the small stuff."

"Mm... Well, the small stuff can turn bigger. Your face is a little red."

"Thanks for your concern, Takasu-kun, but I'm totally fine."

The elevator doors opened. They entered a hallway similar to the one on the ground floor. They walked down the hallway, with doors spaced out several meters from each other to the left and right of them. Amazed by this, Ryuuji spoke up.

"What are behind these doors?"

"This is the studio floor," explained Rin. "There are a total of six studios. Each has two doors leading into them. Most of the studios are for commercial purposes for the company, but sometimes, they are rented out by other companies for their commercials."

They walked a little more until Rin spotted the door.

"Oh, here it is."

She opened the door labeled '1203A', and they entered the studio. The studio was basically a small replica of a Hollywood studio. It had the usual black walls and floor. It had a large green screen prompted several meters away from the wall on the other side. To the right side of the green screen was an open wardrobe rack, filled with all sorts of clothes. Near the rack were mirrors and desks where artists added the makeup to the actor or model. There was a small hallway near the desks that housed a private changing room. On this set, there seemed to be about twelve people.

As Ryuuji and the others started walking slowly across the room, a slim man with grayish brown hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin approached them. He wore a white dress shirt with a tuxedo vest over it. He wore a red tie and had a watch on his right left wrist and a ring on his left ring finger. His hair was combed back like if he was some Greaser. He wore back slacks and black dress shoes. He did not display a smile as he greeted.

"So, this is your boyfriend? I saw him on television and thought it was just the camera's focus on-"

"Seno-sensei," interrupted Ami. "I would like to say that whatever you say about him is also my problem too. Please. I think he's..."

Ami blushed a little.

"...he's handsome to me."

The man looked at Ami and saw the irritation in her eyes. He then faced Ryuuji and smiled.

"Well, I'm not here to judge on what Kawashima likes, or whom for that matter. In fact, I thought my wife wasn't going to marry me, but I guess I listened to everyone else except her. It's a good thing it all worked out."

He bowed slightly at Ryuuji.

"My name is Seno Isamu. I'm the director of this photo session. I guess it's only proper to ask if we could borrow your girlfriend for a short bit."

Ryuuji rubbed the back of his neck while Ami was a little anxious on what he would say.

"To be honest, it's kind of weird to say it like that. I don't like the concept of treating her like an item, saying if she's something that can be borrowed."

"My apologies. Now that I think about it, I would be weirded out by the concept of someone saying that they're going to borrow my wife, even if it was a joke."

Isamu looked from Ryuuji to Ami with an energetic face.

"Are you ready to go?"

Ami, looking at the floor to hide the blush created by Ryuuji's kind words, nodded and silently said, "Yes."

"Great. The designer's assistant is waiting at the clothing area. She will help you get ready."

Ami, still looking at the ground ahead of her, started to walk towards the clothing area, where the open clothing racks were. Isamu smiled and faced Ryuuji.

"You know. Even though it's only our three meeting, that's the first time I've seen her act like a shy girl. She's either a cheerful one or a grouch. I'm guessing she changed because of you."

Because of me? I don't know about that. That would mean that I had known Kawashima for a long time... Wait. It might've been short for me...but for her...

_"That explains why on her days off, she would visit you for about two hours." _

I guess she thinks I'm something if she's willing to do that.

Ryuuji soon felt an elbow. He looked down to see Taiga looking up at him. It was at this time that Isamu took notice of Taiga. He then looked back and called to someone.

"Say, Nishi. Come over here."

A man wearing a brown business suit and matching slacks walked up to Isamu. He looked about the same age as Isamu and had lighter skin than him. He wore rounded glasses and had a golden ring on his left ring finger. He wore a blue dress shirt under the brown suit and black dress shoes. He had black hair that was combed to the side, like a nerd hairdo. He had some wrinkles on his cheeks, probably due to smoking as a young man. The man faced Isamu.

"Yes?"

"How about her?" asked Isamu, pointing at Taiga.

"Me?" whispered a surprised Taiga as she pointed to herself.

The man looked at Taiga and adjusted his glasses, as if he was making sure of something. After an intense stare, the man smiled, which crept Taiga out. Before she had any witty remarks, the man looked back at Isamu and nodded.

"I think she would be perfect for the line."

The man looked back at Taiga.

"Hey, Little Miss. How would you like to model some clothing for us?"

"Me?" wondered a semi-bashful Taiga. "Model?"

"Yes, for Tokyo Top Kids Collection."

Her bashful face turned sour the instant when the preteen clothing line was brought up. Knowing that she could not punch them out, she coldly narrowed her eyes at them and spoke.

"I'm not a kid. I'm seventeen."

"That's quite alright," replied a half-scared Isamu. "Some people just act like teenagers for kids show when they are actually in their twenties."

His comment made Taiga narrow her eyes even further. Getting the picture, the man excused himself and walked away. Feeling awkward standing near Taiga, Isuma also took his leave. Taiga kept her angry face. Ryuuji looked down at her, not sure what to say to prevent her from going on her rage. Though it had only been a few weeks after he woke up, Ryuuji quickly knew what pissed the Palm-Top Tiger.

"Stupid. Treating me like a kid."

"At least they acknowledge you're young," said Rin. "I'm already twenty-seven, and they see me as old. I want to be young again and swoop a man off his legs."

"Being called a child is no fun," said Taiga, facing Rin. "I want to have older features, like being tall or..."

Taiga's eyes wondered down to Rin's average-sized breasts.

"I just want to be older!" Taiga silently yelled.

"And I want to be younger," Rin sighed.

Ryuuji just stared at them, confused.

I don't get them.

"Takasu-kun."

Ryuuji looked back to see Ami, in the clothing she was going to model, approach them. She wore a black, long dress and black high heels. Her hair tied up in a bun on the back of her head. She wore black, long gloves that seemed skin-tight. She wore makeup on her face as though she was going to some five-star restaurant. All-in-all, she looked stunning. Ryuuji just could not take her eyes off of her. Ami blushed a little.

"Geez, Takasu-kun. Are you burning an image of me into your head, or something else?"

Ryuuji snapped out of it.

"Sorry, Kawashima. It just looks...you know...good."

Ami's small blush turned into a bigger one. Ryuuji had left out the 'on you' part for a reason. In fact, that reason stood next to him and rolled her eyes.

"You horny dog," grunted Taiga.

"Th-thanks. Um... Yes, you and Taiga can watch from behind the director Seno-sensei."

Ryuuji nodded, and they followed Ami to the photo session area. The stood near Isuma, who was behind the lights and photographer's equipment, facing Ami. As Ami performed her model magic, under the direction of the photographer, Ryuuji found his heart racing. He briefly looked down at his chest and looked back up to see Ami's eyes looking straight at him, even though she was looking at the camera. Ryuuji's heart started thumping again, and he soon realized why.

A fake relation ship to the world, but...

He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He faced to see a smiling Isamu. Out of respect, Ryuuji smiled back, wondering what the director wanted.

"Hey...so,I got something for you."

"Hm?"

"Well, you see, Kawashima refuses to model with any other model, even her friends in the model world. Since you're here... Yep. It'll be perfect."

"What would?" Ryuuji asked, knowing what was most likely would happen.

"I want you to model with your girlfriend."

Ryuuji rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not sure-"

"I've been trying Kawashima in a two-model shot, but she refuses all the time. However, I doubt she'll say no to you. I see it in her eyes. She does like you."

She likes me. Kawashima...

"So, please. Just a tiny favor for me. I want this shot, because I think it will help Kawashima in the long run."

Ryuuji sighed.

"Alright," smiled Isamu. "Follow me."

As Ryuuji and Isamu left, Taiga noticed them walking away. She wanted to call out to Ryuuji, but Rin's voice stopped her.

"There he goes again."

Taiga faced Rin.

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"On the couple of times we have come, he wants Kawashima to model next to another model. She always denies or refuses to model for that reason. She's too prideful sometimes, not letting others share her glory. Kawashima is self-centered."

Yeah. Knew it right away when I met her.

"That's why I am glad for the photo."

Taiga's eyes widened.

"If it wasn't for that photo, people, though they praised her now, would think she was cold after a while. Compared to past photo sessions with you, this is the only truly happy one I have seen."

The only truly happy one? Then Kawashami must really... I wonder what Ryuuji thinks of this. It's obvious Kawashima thinks more of him than a friend. But...if Ryuuji thinks that way of her...then we can't hang out anymore. Ryuuji has been by my side the most. I can even consider him as a best friend...for a guy. But if he starts really dating Kawashima, he won't be by my side anymore...and I'll be lonely.

"Is he special to you?"

Taiga looked up to face Rin.

"What is he to you?"

"... I..."

"C'mon. Don't be shy. Stand firm in what you believe in."

Taiga took a moment to think and then nodded.

"He's my friend."

"Ah... I see."

Rin took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Listen, sometimes, good friends fall in love with someone else. No matter how much you don't accept it, it's their life. They get to choose their happiness, like you and me. Even if it hurts..."

Rin looked down, kind of saddened by the end of her statement. Taiga quickly realized that Rin must have shared an experience similar to what she was going through right now. However, Rin looked back at Taiga with a smile.

"But I'm happy. And even though we broke up and went down different paths, we talk every now and then. You and him share a bond of friendship that will never be broken, no matter how long or thin it may be. You just have to accept their happiness in their life."

Taiga looked down.

That's the problem. Can I be okay with it if...Ryuuji and Kawashima start dating for real? I don't...like that dog...in that way. He can date anyone he wants, if there's someone that desperate... Still...I'm not ready to...

"Don't worry," smiled Rin.

Taiga looked up at Ami's manager.

"It takes time. I'm not forcing you to act now."

Taiga had a blank stare for a moment, but then she formed a small smile.

Not now. Just a little while longer.

"Hey, Taiga."

Taiga focused and noticed Ami standing in front of her. She had a wondering face.

"Where's Takasu-kun?"

"That guy-"

"And here's the man."

The three girls looked to the side to see Ryuuji, with a discomforted face, walking up to them with Isamu by his side. Isamu had a giant grin on his face, knowing this would work. Ryuuji was not wearing what he was wearing just a few minutes ago. A black blazer was over the red dress shirt he wore. The blazer was buttoned up with only two buttons towards the button. A black tie was visible, and the blazer covered the bottom portion of it. Silver cufflinks were pinned at the arms ends of the suit. Black slacks and black, shiny dress shoes complemented the outfit. Ryuuji's hair was combed back, looking kind of like a Greaser hairdo. Ami, too stunned to commit, just stared at Ryuuji. Everyone noticed this, making Ryuuji slightly blush and Isamu laugh.

"I knew she would be speechless."

Ami faced the director, irritated and still blushing.

"Sh-Shut up. Why did you dress him up?"

"So, you don't like it?"

Ami's blushed deepened.

"D-Do-Don't twist my words. It...um...looks... You know..."

Ami suddenly shut her eyes and said, "It looks really good."

It was time for Ryuuji to blush. Compared to Ryuuji, though, Ami's blush covered her whole face. Isamu smiled and cleared his throat.

"I asked Takasu here to help you."

"Help me? With what?"

Isamu crossed his arms.

"I believe you know the answer to that."

It only took a second for Ami to realize what he meant.

"You want him to model with me?"

"Well, if you ever do so kindly."

"But...but..." started Ami, slightly biting her thumbnail.

"Listen, Kawashima. You kind of owe me for arranging these two to see this photo session live. Also, how can you say no? I mean, isn't he handsome?"

This guy is creeping me out, thought Ryuuji.

Ami thought about it and proudly stood with her arms crossed, trying her best to hide her reddened cheeks.

"F-fine."

I'm gonna kill him the next time he does this to me... Wait. Why did I think there will be a next time?

"Alright then," smiled Isamu. "Takasu, follow Kawashima on set."

Ryuuji, still embarrassed, faced Ami.

"Hey, Kawashima. Are you, um... Are you okay with this?"

Ami soon answered her own question.

He's why...

She smiled.

...and I don't really mind.

"It's okay, I guess."

Ami turned around and lead Ryuuji to near the background for the photos. They stood only a few inches apart and faced the camera. Isamu was next to the photographer, still with a stupid grin on his face.

"Alright," he said.

He then stared at them, thinking. Knowing he would run into this problem, he walked up to Ryuuji. Though the hairdresser tried her best to fix his eyes, they still seemed kind of thuggish.

"Okay, Takasu. Why don't we have you face Kawashima and wrap your arms around her?"

Ryuuji and Ami both blushed. Knowing that they would to shy for it, Isamu grabbed Ryuuji's right hand and placed it on Ami's shoulder.

"There. I did half the work for you. Now move it down to her hip."

Ryuuji blushed, and he saw that Ami was looking away from him, also embarrassed. Feeling Isamu's impatient eyes on him, he moved his right hand on Ami's face.

"Alright. Do it with the other. You know, wrap the girl in your arms."

Not wanting to be led by Isuma and still being embarrassed, he wrapped his arms completely around Ami's waist. Ami did not say anything or faced him. Isamu smiled and told the photographer to get ready. He then looked back at Ami.

"Kawashima, face the camera."

Ami quickly turned her head so that she wouldn't see Ryuuji and blush. She faced the photographer, who told her to make some sly and sexy smiles. She did, and after a few shots at different angles, the photographer asked her to do what she did not wan to do.

"Okay, wrap your arms around his neck and face him like if you were able to kiss him."

Both teens blushed at that. Ami was the first to protest.

"W-why? Um...it's not like these will be published or something."

"Maybe not," said the photographer. "It all what the publisher wants."

"But what if-"

"Just do it, Kawashima," said Isamu. "What are you so nervous about. He's your boyfriend."

"Well, yeah," Ami whispered to herself.

She then faced Taiga. She saw the small-figured girl just staring at them, kind of anxious about something. However, she did not change her annoyed face to being more annoyed. It was like if she was telling Ami she was somewhat okay with this. Now, that was an improvement on Taiga's end. Ami slowly faced Ryuuji, seeing his nervous, rose-cheeked face, and she did what she was told to do. It caused Ami to turn red, like if she had a fever. The photographer took a picture and looked at the picture on the screen of the digital camera.

"Mm... Young man. Move your face a little closer to hers."

Uncertainly, an embarrassed Ryuuji inched his face closer to Ami. He did this all for the sake of Ami's career, though a little part was on confusion about his own feelings towards her. Something inside of him told him she was the one, but the other half just kept on telling him this was to help with her job and that he was in love with someone else.

"Now, Kawashima. A little closer to his face."

Also nervous, Kawashima did what she was told since she did owe Isuma for allowing Ryuuji and Taiga to see her work. Still, it was nerve-wracking to be this close to a person's face, especially the one she had feelings for. Though Ryuuji might have thought that he was faking to be her boyfriend all for the sake of her job, she felt like she was dating him. At best, she knew that she was getting closer to him and she liked it, though this was too close.

She looked into his eyes, and he to her eyes. They felt their breaths on their skins, and they could smell the scent of the person. The warmth for each others skin gave a sense of security and happy feelings. The photographer found a good angle, with the shot going to include most of Ami's face as she still looked at Ryuuji. The photographer smiled.

Three...two...one... SNAP!


	10. Chapter 10

"A date this Sunday."

"Huh?" the blushing Ryuuji and Ami chorused together.

"In public too."

Both Ryuuji and Ami had be summoned by Rin. She wanted to meet them at her office for something urgent. Hunches told Ryuuji it had to be another scenario with Ami. Maybe it was for a commercial this time. To be honest, Ryuuji felt uncomfortable prancing around in the media, acting like someone he was not. Still, he wanted to help Ami.

The two of them meet outside of a six-story building. It was Ryuuji who got there first. Ami showed up five minutes after him. They briefly discussed their conversations with Rin and then entered the building. Ami lead Ryuuji to Rin's office, which was on the third floor. Once they got to the door of the office, Ryuuji knocked on the door four times, as instructed by Rin. Once given the go, the two of them entered. They saw Rin sitting in an office chair behind her desk and were shocked to hear the first two words come out from Rin were 'a date'.

"W-wh-wh-what do you mean a d-date?" an embarrassed Ami asked.

Rin sighed.

"Look. It has been almost two weeks since the photo. Your appearances on television and next month's fashion magazine were great, but people crave a bit more. The only thing I've heard, that is couple-related, is that you hold hands to and from school."

"Where did you hear this?" demanded a soft-spoken Ryuuji.

"Internet. There are forums following your every move. Especially you, Takasu."

"Huh?"

"Let's just hope you're built up."

"EHHHH!"

"Don't worry, Takasu. They are Kawashima's fans. Most of them are scrawny anyway. Most of them."

"Hold on," interrupted Ami. "That doesn't explain much. What about the forums? Why do we need to...date?"

"Kawashima, do you research yourself?"

"That depends," replied a prideful Ami. "Why?"

"In the beginning, it was more like 'I'll take on that guy who tricked poor Kawashima' or 'Why not me', but they are now calling it fake. I bet some of the people who posts are from you school, because they put things like 'They just hold hands and sit together with their friends at lunch' or 'I haven't seen them kiss or hug outside of television, so it could be fake' or, my personal favorite, 'That guy was just a sap for Kawashima for a week to gain popularity. What a...'. Well, you know."

Ami flicked her right wrist.

"So what? Like I care about them."

"I don't care if you care about them or not. Kawashima, if these people disgrace you now, how can you make it as an actress?"

Ami flinched.

"You're bossy, prideful, two-face, sour, like a-"

"Shut up," Ami grumbled as she trembled, like if she was going to cry. "I know who I am. I don't need to be reminded."

Ryuuji just looked at the trembling Ami, unsure what to do. He looked back at Rin.

"So...this date will help her?"

Rin crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Maybe. If they see her on an actual date, they might change their opinion about her... Don't know about yo-"

"I'm not popular, so I don't care. Besides..."

Ryuuji whispered so low that only Ami could hear his whisper.

"...I'm use to it."

As soon as Ami heard him, she stopped trembling and faced him.

"Did you say something, Takasu?"

"It's not that important... So about this date thing though. You said Sunday, right?"

Rin smiled.

"Yes."

"Alright then. I'll take Kawashima...on a d-date-te."

Ami's eyes widened. To see Ryuuji act so boldly was something she had seen at school. Even during the summer at her summer house. Was he always raised like this? Did that boldness come when people feared him because of how he looked? Did people reaction towards him made him change to be so direct? Did that accident do something more to him than forgetting parts of his memory? Ami slightly blushed as she saw the man inside of Ryuuji.

"Then it's settled. Listen, you take her to the park. You know, something public. That way, people can see you."

Ryuuji slightly nodded. Rin smiled and pulled something from underneath the desk. It was a white envelope filled with some paper yen. Rin nudged Ryuuji to take it.

"Here. Since you are doing this not only for Kawashima's sake but for mine as well, I'll pay for the date."

Ryuuji just looked at the envelope in Rin's hand. The envelope obviously had more money than what the date would cost. Ryuuji then shook his head after an intense pause.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Take it. You are helping us after all. It's the least I can do... You don't really have that much money, do you? Your mother works, and probably your father t-"

Ryuuji clenched his fists and glared down at Rin, forcing her to stop. She closed her eyes softly.

"Didn't know I stepped on a land mine. Anyway, take the money."

Ryuuji exhaled to calm down.

"You're right. We don't make that much money, but that doesn't mean we need it desperately. If I'm going on a date, I rather pay for it out of my pocket."

There was an intense staring contest between the two. Ami watched as she anxiously waited for a response from one of them. Rin sighed loudly.

"Boy, you're stubborn."

Rin put the envelope back underneath the desk. She smiled at them.

"So I guess it's settled. You two are to go out this Sunday. Just the two of you. Taiga's a sweet girl, but it's a date...a real one. You don't bring friends on dates. And no double dating. Just you two alone. And go somewhere populated in the afternoon."

"I think we got it," said Ryuuji.

"Very well," Rin said and leaned back. "You are free to go. I need to finish a few things up. Kawashima, enjoy your week off. You'll be back on Tuesday, advertising some jewelry this time."

Ryuuji and Ami left Rin's office. At first, they silently walked out of the building. As they breathed the air outside, Ryuuji continued to walk and soon realized he was the only one walking. He looked back to see Ami looking down, not moving an inch forward.

"Kawawshima, is something wrong?"

Ami looked up; her eyes somewhat narrowed, as if she was irritated by something.

"You should have accepted the money... After all, you are working for my benefit through Fukumi-sensei. It's only proper if you get paid. You're just acting to be my boyfriend. You are acting to like me in that sort of way."

Ryuuji sighed. He saw Ami's slightly shaking, probably being nervous on how he would reply.

"Like I told Fukumi-sensei, I would rather pay for the date. It probably have to do with my pride, but I don't really care. I would rather pay for the date myself. That way, it seems more real."

Ami's eyes widened as her face lightened.

"More real?"

"Yeah," Ryuuji replied, slightly blushing. "It might be real to other people, but to me and you, it will be fake. So, if it is fake to us, we might show it off as fake to other people. And if that happens, they might get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?"

"Yeah. Those forums..."

"... Oh, yeah."

Ami looked down, saddened by not only she had to suffer by what people said about it but also her friend.

"So, if I can surprise you, it won't seem fake."

Ami looked back up with a surprised face.

Wouldn't seem fake, huh? You know what. That doesn't sound bad.

"Alright, then," said Ryuuji. "I'll see you on Sunday. I'll text you about the time we should meet and everything else."

Ryuuji turned around and was walking back home until Ami's voice stopped him.

"Takasu-kun, you want to accompany me to get some coffee. I saw a coffee shop on my way over here and thought it would be great to get some coffee during the walk home."

Ryuuji thought about it, thinking Ami was just being kind about inviting him after the meeting just now. Still, part of him thought that Ami was inviting him just as friends, maybe even more. Ryuuji smiled.

"Sure."

Ami smiled. Together, side-by-side, they walked to the coffee shop.

"I haven't tried this one before," said Ami. "It seems local, so I'm not sure about the taste."

"Can't you check the reviews online on your phone?"

"By the time we get there, it'll be too late. It's just around this corner."

Ryuuji and Ami took a right at the corner of the street and quickly realized the names of the people walking towards them. They were two light skinned girls from Ryuuji and Ami's class, and they were about the same height as Ami. In fact, they were two good friends Ami usually hang around with. They would even sometimes eat lunch with the couple. Their names were Maya Kihara and Nanako Kashii.

"Kawashima?" called out Maya, the orange-haired girl with reddish-brown eyes.

"Oh, hey," said Ami as she and Ryuuji approached them.

"Looks like you two are enjoying a stroll."

"Oh, well, yeah. Takasu-kun is walking me home from work."

It was not entirely a lie.

"Well, that's nice," said Maya. "You must have already studied."

"Studied?" wondered Ryuuji. "For that history test tomorrow? Yeah, I've been at the books all week."

"It must be kind of hard," commented Nanako, a purple haired girl with purple eyes. "You just came out of hospital and all."

That's half of it, thought Ryuuji.

Ryuuji looked over at Ami. He was surprised to see an ashamed face on her. Nothing embarrassing, to his knowledge, was said. Why would she flip out just now? There had to be a reason.

"Shit! I totally forgot."

She frantically looked left and right and then faced Ryuuji with a pouted face.

"We'll take our coffees on the go. We need them for tonight."

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause you have to help me."

"Mm?"

"You have to help me study."


	11. Chapter 11

"Here's some tea," said Ryuuji as he set it down on a high table.

Unlike his apartment's furniture, the furniture at Ami's aunt's house seemed more Western. It kind of looked like Taiga's apartment with evidence of other people living here. The table was in the dining room, which was between the open kitchen and living room. One door led into her from the hallway. The kitchen had two tiled counters; one along the wall and one that was only four feet across from it. The kitchen also had an electric stove-oven combo, a stainless steel refrigerator, a microwave, a stainless steel double-bowl sink, and some oak cupboards. From the kitchen, the small dining room contained just the metal table. From the dining room, the living room had a long couch, a television on a television cabinet stand facing the couch, and a bookshelf case next to the forty-two inch television. The living room was the only one out of the three with a large window that served as a sliding door. It was covered with red curtains. Ami smiled and reached for her cup. She took a sip of it and smiled.

"Thanks, Takasu-kun."

Ami looked down at the history books in front of her and looked as if she was just skimming to grasp the important details. Ryuuji walked over to his seat, which was across from where Ami sat, and sat down to quickly refresh himself with the content. He had already been studying for this exam. Granted, he still had a lot of catching up to do with past assignments he missed during his coma, yet he was ready for this exam. As for Ami... Ryuuji looked at her frustrated face.

How could she forget? I always see her on top of things. Besides, she scores about the same as me, and this test is not going to hurt her that bad. She'll probably have the option to retake it since the teacher does that sort of thing.

"So why is there a ban on Christianity during Hideyoshi's rule?"

"He was afraid that he wouldn't rule any more because of its influence. He banned it in 1587 and then tortured and kill twenty-six Christians ten years later to get his point across."

"But didn't he welcome it?"

"At first, yes, but power changes a person."

"Oh."

Ami then looked back down at her textbooks and continued to skim through the text. The test was to be about the last period of Feudal Japan; the Edo Period. The Edo Period was basically a big cultural development for Japan and the beginning of unity under one rule. Its major ruler was Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Ryuuji, already knowing about the most of the content, continued to skim through his notes.

"Say, Takasu-kun. How are your notes?"

Ryuuji looked up to see Ami looking at him.

"My notes? You want to exchange them?"

Ami nodded. The way she nodded gave Ryuuji some suspicion. He grabbed his notebook and waved it in front of Ami.

"Why don't we exchange our notebooks at the same time?"

"No," said a slightly embarrassed Ami. "Then I can't copy your notes."

"Copy my notes?"

Ami bit her lip and cursed herself.

"But you and I should have-" started Ryuuji.

"I let you borrow my notes before, so what's the big deal if I borrow your notes."

That was true. Ami had let him borrow her notebook to let him catch-up on the first three months he had missed of school. In fact, he was still copying them down. Probably by next week, he would finish. Not wanting to make the keeper of his academic success angry, he reached out towards Ami and handed it to Ami. Ami smiled.

"Thank you, Takasu-kun."

Ryuuji watched as Ami hurriedly scribbled down his notes on her notebook. Soon, a thought occurred. It was a long shot, but as far as he knew, Ami got what she wanted. At her work, she always did her photo shoots alone even though the director wanted her to pose with the other models. At school, he heard from Taiga that she sometimes asked for extensions or bride one of his classmates to get something for her while he was in a coma. She would do favors and then ask for something greater in return, like when she lent some of her English notes to his classmate Koji Haruta on Monday and then asked him to take care of her morning duty since she was busy with model stuff in the morning, which was somewhat true. It was more like a phone call. The only times things did not go her way was when someone stooped lower than her and trapped her in a corner with no other option. Ryuuji grabbed his cup and drank some more tea.

"Kawashima, did you take notes for history?"

"Geez, Takasu-kun. You make it sound like I'm irresponsible or something. I just forgot to put down some things."

Ryuuji looked down and grabbed his reference book. Basically, it was a shortened text book of the class. He then opened it up to read. Occasionally, he glanced up from behind the book to see Ami scribbling down some notes or reading his notes. What was strange was that she would erase half as much than she would write down. After about ten minutes, Ryuuji became curious and concerned about this trend. Usually, when you copied notes, you spent less time erasing and more time copying.

"Kawashima, may I get some water?"

"Uh, yeah. Just get some from the fridge."

Ryuuji got up and walked over to the kitchen. He got some filtered water from the fridge and walked back. Sure, he was somewhat thirsty, but he was more interested on taking a peek on what Ami was doing. She was taking to long. As he walked back to his seat, using his height as an advantage, he peeked over to what Ami was writing down. He saw that Ami had not really written down anything concerning about the class. It seems she was missing the Edo Period almost completely. However, he saw something personal to her. He slightly blushed and tried to keep still. Of course, Ami had to look over and blinked in confusion why he was so tense. She saw his eyes looking down at something and soon realized. She feverishly blushed as she scrabbled to cover her notebook by leaning forward. She faced Ryuuji with a serious face.

"It's impolite to stare, Ryuuji."

Ryuuji, admitting to himself what he saw was not real, faced away from Ami, looking slightly up.

"W-what are you talking about? I-I didn't see anything."

Ami got up from her chair and walked towards Ryuuji. She looked at his face and narrowed her eyes.

"You did see?"

"Well, not all of it," Ryuuji admitted.

"You're a terrible liar," grunted Ami.

A reddened Ami turned around with her arms crossed, facing away from Ryuuji.

"I-di-ot!"

"Sorry. I just found it curious on why you were erasing so much."

"So you picked at a girl's notebook. For shame, Takasu-kun... I think I need a break. I'm going to take a quick shower. I still need to finish copying your notes, so you can watch television or something."

Ami took a step forward, but she soon was stopped by Ryuuji's hand on her shoulder. Ami tensed a little as she felt his warmth.

"Kawashima, do you really want that?"

Ami was going to answer him properly, but she stopped herself. To say yes would mean it would probably happen. Probably. During the time Ryuuji had returned to school, her mind could not waver the fact that he was her boyfriend. Though it was stage, to her, ever since the summer, it had been a dream to steal Ryuuji away from the girls. In fact, she was jealous that Taiga got to spend almost every waking moment with him and was envious by the fact Ryuuji liked Minori. It hurt her, but she said to herself it was fine to accept it. That was a complete lie. Something in the deeps of her heart did not want to let go of Ryuuji. At least...not until she got the message across. It would be best right now because it would be rare for someone to get hurt. It was only a matter of time until that point would be breach and then Ryuuji would be gone from her forever... She did not want that.

So, even if it was forced, she was too ecstatic that Ryuuji was her boyfriend. No girl, not even Taiga or Minori, could touch him. Though it was fake, her feelings and her senses were real. During school, they would hold hands, walk with each other in company, eat lunch together, and get asked on the life of a couple. The summer dream of Ami had come true. It was some shock to her that in some classes, she lost concentration and missed notes, especially in history. Such a boring subject and somewhat unimportant. Math, science, English, writing, and physical education were more useful and widespread in one's daily life than history. Yet, it was a class she could not fail. However, that motive only did not stop her from paying attention and scribbling down what she was thinking off. She always did it unintentionally, but she bothered not to erase it because she would usually close her notebook and walk outside the classroom for a break. Talk about being a scatter-brain. Now, it came back and bit her hard as Ryuuji had just seen her embarrassing writings.

Ami looked down and sighed.

"I..um... I, uh..."

She bit her lip.

"Kawashima, did you do this to make it more believable to our class?"

Ami's eyes widened as she heard Ryuuji's hurtful words. To make the relationship more believable? Such a cruel question, but yet, it held some truth. Their relationship was more like a duty than two falling in love. Going out, taking him to the studio, announcing to the world they were a couple... All of it was staged. Even their upcoming date... Ami started to shake a little and clenched her fists. She looked up at Ryuuji with a saddened expression, even though she was trying her best to hide it.

"Just let me hold on to this dream dammit," whispered Ami.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

Ami shook her head.

"You shouldn't read a girl's notebook. That's bad luck."

"Huh? How is that bad luck?"

"It just is," Ami quickly said.

"But Kawashima," Ryuuji said softly. "You really want that from me?"

Ami's eyes turned glossy as her face reddened. She wanted to say yes, but they were in a fake relationship. Plus, it had only been a couple of weeks since he was reminded that she was someone he knew of. Though she wanted it really badly, it was still embarrassing to admit it. She diverted eye contact from Ryuuji.

"I...um..."

"But, um, you know..."

Ami looked back at him with wishful eyes to see him faintly blushing.

"If you want me to say it, why don't you say it?"

"Me?!"

Ryuuji nodded.

"You are trying to suggest it, so why don't you try saying it?"

Ami thought about it. Though he was forcing her to say it because she did write it down, he did have a point. Plus, if she did it, it would show Ryuuji she was not embarrassed by what she wanted to say to him. Ami took in a deep breath.

"Ry...Ry...Ryu-"

Out of embarrassment, she stopped herself by covering her mouth with both her hands. Ryuuji sighed.

"It's embarrassing, right?"

Ami narrowed her eyes and pouted. Ryuuji continued talking.

"Listen, time will come when-"

Throwing all embarrassment out the window, Ami tightly closed her eyes and shouted her next words.

"Ryuuji! Ryuuji! Ryuuji! Ryuuji! Ryuuji! Ryuuji! Ryuuji! Ryuuji! Ryuuji! Ryuuji!"

Ami kept her eyes closed since she was scared to see how Ryuuji would react. She feared the worst. She thought that he would either stand there dumb-fold or run away. Though she did not hear any footsteps, she was scared of his reaction.

"Ami," Ryuuji smoothly said.

Ami opened up her eyes in surprised. She blushed in happiness, but she was still pretty embarrassed. She noticed that the man was also embarrassed.

"Geez. Saying my name like that so slyly."

"Be quiet," uttered Ryuuji, looking to the side.

Ryuuji looked back after a few seconds to see the bashful but smiling face of Ami.

"Can you say it one more time?"

* * *

><p>"Mirano, how is that boy of yours doing?" asked one of Yasuko's customers who came to the club at least twice a week. "I heard he's dating a model."<p>

Yasuko, whose stage name was Mirano, nodded with a smiled as she served the slightly obese manager a drink.

"He's doing fine. She looks like a sweetheart, and Ryu-chan seems happy with her. As long as he makes room for studying, I'm happy for him. Tonight, he's helping her out. My Ryu-chan is so concerned for her."

"I bet. Thanks for the drink."

"Of course. Now, don't drink too much. Your wife will yell at you again if you do."

"I won't," smiled the customer. "Me and the Mrs. are going out tomorrow, so I don't want to do that."

"Alright then. Bye-bye."

Yasuko walked from the group of tables to the bar. The bartender nicknamed Chizu, a brown-haired and green-eyed female with a bartender's suit, greeted it.

"Hey Mirano. Tough night, huh?"

"Not so much compared to Christmas and New Year's."

"That's true," Chizu said in her soothing female voice. "We do make a lot of tips during that time though."

Just then, Chizu noticed the door of the club opening. Entering was a man who was new to the bar. His getup was kind of fancy though, but he still looked like an important person. He was making his way to the bar. Yasuko faced Chizu and smiled.

"Looks like you have a customer. I need to get the snacks for my table."

Yasuko left to get some snacks in the back for her table. Chizo looked at her as she went, wondering why she did not greet him. Usually, when cheerful, she would greet customers. Maybe she was just not that cheerful tonight. Chizo watched as the man sat in front of her on a bar stool. He smiled.

"Say, Miss. Give me a draft of Yebisu."

Chizu nodded and quickly gave him the draft of beer. He took a sip of it and smiled.

"Thanks... Um, wasn't there another lady standing here just a second ago?"

"Yes. She's a waitress here."

""For a club? Man, things haven't change a bit."

"Wait. You know her?"

The man took another gulp of his beer and smiled.

"Yeah. I just never thought she would be working in a place like this."

"Well, if you want, I can call her for you."

The man finished his draft and placed some money on the bar.

"I don't really want to bother her as she's working so hard," the blackish-eyed person said. "Besides, I got to go to get some rest for tomorrow's work."

And just as soon as he quickly entered, the man left. All this time, Yasuko remained in the back until she was certain the man was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryuuji stood at the entrance of the grand park the city had to offer. The park, near the commercial district, was big enough for a whiny, two miles of paved sidewalks, a pond, a lot of trees, a bunch of food stands, and a large fountain. Ryuuji waited next to the lamppost with had a large clock on it. The time read 10:05 A.M., meaning Ami was five minutes late. As he waited, he felt the people's stares at him.

"What is that guy doing?"

"Is he planning to do something?"

"He seems suspicious."

"Those eyes make him look like a bad man."

"Mm? Isn't he... No. That's impossible."

"He looks like Kawashima's boyfriend, but that can't be."

"No way a girl like her would go out with him."

Ryuuji sighed.

I'm somewhat use to it, I suppose. Still, it kind of irritates me. If I didn't had my father's eyes, things would be different.

"Ryuuji!"

Ryuuji blushed as he realized who the voice belonged to. He saw Ami speed-walking his way. He swore that the people surrounding the two stopped to look at them, horrified in their own twisted minds. People would always say a girl or boy like that would never go out with him or her, but that statement only proved how much they did not know about the person. Ami seemed to like him, and if people refused to believe that, they were blinded by the truth to what was going on, even though what they saw was not the genuine truth.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to take a detour."

That was not true. The real reason why Ami was late was that she did not know what to wear. Her aunt helped her out, which ended up consuming a little less time than Ami expected. Ami wore a red long-sleeved shirt that had a large collar but did not show any cleavage. She also tight, blue pants and black Chelsea boots. She smiled.

"That's alright. C'mon."

Ryuuji started to walk towards the park. Ami, kind of disappointed, followed. She was hoping Ryuuji would comment on her outfit, but it was probably too bland or something. She was beginning to think that hour went to waste. She walked by Ryuuji's side, passing people who stopped to gawk at her. It was either by her beauty or by the fact she was here with Ryuuji.

"Um... A-Ami."

Ami looked towards Ryuuji.

"Sorry."

Confusion engulfed Ami.

"That outfit... It looks...really good on you."

Ami blinked in a moment of disbelief, but then she smiled as she faintly blushed. She quickly wrapped her arm around his arm and saw his flustered face.

"Thank you, Ryuuji."

Ryuuji was anticipating Ami to let go of his arm, but all she did was loosen her grip. He did feel it as kind of too much, but at the same time, her arm felt nice around his arm. He just figured it should let it be, and they continued to walk together.

"You know, it's kind of different without the cherry blossoms," said Ami.

"Yeah," said Ryuuji. "It's been a while since I've seen them."

"Don't you see them ever spring?"

"I used to. Yasoku and I would come here to see them before the start of the new year at school. She would always tell me things would be different in a good way, but when towards the end of middle school, we stopped coming because she got more hours at work and I started to get more serious at my chores and school."

"Oh, I see," she said and then grinned. "You better clear your schedule for this coming year then. We'll come again to see the trees in bloom. It will be fun."

Ryuuji faced Ami and kindly smiled.

"Yeah."

The two continued to walk and finally came across a bench. Ami suggested that they sit down, and they did so. She fiddled with her fingers a little bit and then faced Ryuuji.

"So, you think you're almost caught up?"

"Almost caught up? You mean with what I missed? Yeah, for the most part. I'll be able to catch up to the class starting at the beginning of December."

"That's good to hear. Then, you'll be able to graduate with us."

"Yeah."

"So what do you plan to do afterwards?"

"Mm... I'm not entirely sure. I don't have enough money for college."

"But you should still try to go. They offer scholarships to help you."

"Yeah, but-"

"Ryuuji, you need to at least try."

Ryuuji looked down at the ground.

"What do you plan on doing?" asked Ami. "Don't you want to support yourself or help your mother by what she has given you... How about..a family?"

Ryuuji looked from the ground to Ami. She was looking kind of bashful.

"A family?"

Ami adverted her eyes from Ryuuji.

"You're a guy, right? You should a least support the one you will be with forever."

"Mm... Of course. Only a coward runs away from supporting his family."

There was a couple seconds of silence before Ami spoke.

"At least you know that. So, are you going to try?"

"I'm not-"

"Are you going to try?" Ami asked with more gusto.

"Okay. I might be too poor to enter a university, but I guess a community college would do. Still, it's pushing it."

"Then I can ask my manager to help you out."

"But I-"

"Listen, she's right. You are doing this, so you deserve some compensation for helping me out. Besides, you were forced to. It's only right if you got paid."

Ami looked out at the park with a halfhearted smile.

"I'm not doing this because I have to."

Ami lightly gasped and turned towards Ryuuji.

"What did you say?"

"I'm doing this not because I have to, but because I want to. In the beginning, we could've said that there was a misunderstanding or I could've say no and been persistent about it, but during my recovery, you came everyday and helped me out. You've been very kind to me, Ami. I had to thank you for that. This was the least I could do."

"Just paying back favors, huh," said Ami softly.

"But in all fairness, you are still helping me out. Not just school only."

"What do you mean?"

"We've met before, right? The more time I spend with you, the more I realize that we were good friends. I can trust you enough to say what's on my mind, and I feel if I have a problem, I can go to you. And, I know you'll never say this, but you want what's best for me. That's why you've been helping me with my studies and point out things you don't like."

"Um...well...yeah," replied a blushing Ami. "Y-You're welcome...I guess. You know, most people don't usually get to hang out with Ami-chan for this long."

"I know, and I am grateful."

"Hm? What's this? Is Ryuuji possibly falling for Ami-chan?"

"I don't know. Probably."

Ryuuji just heard silence for a few seconds and then smiled. He faced Ami.

"You know that... Wow, Ami. Are you not feeling well or something?"

Ryuuji noticed Ami's face was very flustered, hinting the possibility it could be a fever.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks for...your concern. Say, Ryuuji. Could you get a crepe for me?"

"... Are you sure you're fine."

"I am... I'll just wait here."

Ryuuji just stared at Ami and sighed. He stood up and smiled.

"Okay. I'll be back."

Ryuuji left to get a crepe for Ami from a stand he saw in the distance. Ami smiled as she saw Ryuuji walk towards the white, stationary van that looked like a stand. She smiled.

If it could be like this everyday.

"Hey, Miss."

Ami looked to her left to see a rather handsome boy. His hair was blonde and spiky. He also seemed somewhat muscular. His skin was tan, and his eyes were blue. He wore a brown leather jacket over a stylish red t-shirt, blue jeans, and Nike shoes. All in all, he looked like a school prince. He smirked as Ami faced away and looked forward.

"What is a lady of your caliber doing at the park? It's the weekend. You should hang out with someone to have a good time instead of just sitting here by yourself. In fact, if you want, you can hang out with me."

Ami just kept on looking forward, completely ignoring him. Unfortunately, the guy did not want to be defeated.

"Hey, I'm talking about having a fun time with me. We can do karaoke or something more if you want. You know, most girls at my school say I'm a prince."

"Good for you," said an irritated Ami, not facing him. "Then if you can get those dumb girls to fall for your stupid looks so easily, leave me alone. I'm not interested in a guy like you."

The guy only stood speechless for a second before it was replaced by anger. Never before did a girl reject him so coldly. Sure, like any guy before him, he had faced rejection before, but ever since he entered high school, there was no rejection from girls around him. However, she was the first to do so.

"What did you say?!"

Ami sighed.

"Seems I annoyed you. It's about time someone took you out of your fantasy."

Out of rage, the guy started reaching for Ami. She was to slow to realize this, but soon, a voice of relief was heard.

"Ami."

Ami and the guy looked towards the northwest to see Ryuuji with a chocolate crepe in his hand. She smiled and stood up. Ryuuji handed over the crepe to her.

"Here. I forgot to ask you what flavor, so I got you chocolate."

Ami smiled.

"Thank, Ryuuji."

Ryuuji faced the guy near the bench. The guy looked astounded by Ryuuji's present, but he obviously passed it as something else.

"Hey, I was talking to your sister until you interrupted us. She was having fun talking to me."

"Sister? I'm not her sister."

"Then cousin?" wondered a worried guy.

Ryuuji shook his head.

"Friend?"

Ryuuji took a second to think.

"I guess you can call it that. But you know, more closer."

The guy gasped.

"Don't tell me. Friends with benefits?!"

"Not like that!" blushed Ryuuji.

The guy stood there, still thinking like if he did not want to admit it. Ami huffed in frustration and then put on a sly face.

"C'mon, Ryuuji. Why don't you tell him about our relationship. I'll give you something that only I can give to you."

Ami then pressed a finger on her lips to taunt the guy. Ryuuji faced her and grew nervous.

I can't tell if this is model mode, but it sure is creepy.

Ryuuji swallowed a courage pill and cleared his throat.

"She's my girlfriend."

"W-Wh-Wh-What?!"

The guy looked from Ami, who was pretty in every aspect, to Ryuuji, who was...mediocre to say the least.

"How is... What... How?"

He then stared at Ryuuji as if he was trying to remember something. He then faced Ami.

"Wait. He called you Ami."

Don't use my first name, creep!

"Ami...Ami...Kawashima Ami, right? No wonder I thought I've seen you before. Wait. What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here with my boyfriend."

The guy looked at Ryuuji.

"... Ah! I remember you now. You're that guy two weeks ago on T.V."

The guy looked from Ryuuji to Ami to Ryuuji, noticing he was losing his cool. The guy then returned to his cool, collective self and faced Ami.

"Really? You are dating this guy? I thought it was just staged."

"Well," started a slightly embarrassed Ami, "yes."

"You can't be serious. Look at him. He's obviously not your type."

"Huh? How would you know what my type is?"

"Just look at him. He's a delinquent who tricked you. He's probably forcing you to say all these things because he probably blackmail or something. There's no way a girl as high as you would stoop so low for this guy."

Rage was building up in Ami as this asshole talked down about her and Ryuuji's relationship. Soon, the bottle overfilled and broke, releasing that boiled anger. Using her free hand, she winded up a slap across his face. However, the guy grabbed her hand inches before his cheek. He smirked.

"Your hands are so soft and delicate."

Ami flustered in rage even more. Though she had both hands holding something, she would protect Ryuuji and herself, even if she was a little frightened. She was mostly frightened by how the guy held her hand in his grasp. Still, she would not back down so easily. She would continue to lie to the world and be strong. She would throw the crepe at the guy, even though Ryuuji spent his own money on it. She would throw it and run away as fast as she could. She would do this to prove to the world and to herself she was capable of some things by herself, though she was scared. However, she stood in awe as she saw something amazing. The guy let go of Ami's hand as he covered his face, agonizing in pain. She then felt Ryuuji grab her freed hand and saw him leading her away from the so-called prince.

Ami dropped her crepe in astonishment as her shining knight took her away.


End file.
